Blood of a Night Fury
by Toothless-the-nightfury
Summary: This is a story of Toothless and Hiccup 6 months after the film took place, and all is well - to start. One night a traditional neighbouring Viking tribe attack Berk, fatally injuring Hiccup, yet he survives? And can communicate with Toothless? Complete!
1. Prologue

Hi everyone,

this is my first HTTYD story and I do have a fairly exciting plot thought of, this is just setting the scene

chapter 2 will be here soon and hiccup gets fataly injured, but survives?

lol

DISCLAIMER: I blatently dont own HTTYD otherwise i would be taking baths in money

Enjoy

* * *

It started off just a casual day, Hiccup had just finished his shift in the stall (that had a huge increase in saddle sales since the battle with the Green Death) and he strolled outside to find me – he knew I'd be there, I always was, but this time I hid on top of a nearby rock, gently swishing my jet black tail, waiting to pounce.

The moment he turned around, looking for me, I jumped, outstretched my wings and glided over to him. Hiccup jumped, more out of surprise than fear, and greeted me.

'Hey Toothless, how you doing?' I hated it when he did this, asking me something he knew full well I couldn't answer, so I just purred happily to him, he liked it and replied by scratching my ear – where it feels so good to be scratched, like nothing it the world mattered apart from that spot. 'Inside you're just a big softie you know that'.

Snap

_That was it, I am taking this guy down _I thought, tackling Hiccup to the floor. He gasped in amazement as I rolled over him, careful not to put too much pressure on his fragile little body, I sat up, one paw still firmly pressing him to the ground. _Yeah, I thought so _

'ok ok, you win' Hiccup announced, staring into my glaring green eyes, but I thought I'd leave him there a bit longer, just to show him – 'Hey, you can get off now'. I growled, 'Toothless, are you ok buddy?' I leaned my head closer to his, unsheathing my teeth and pointing my sensitive ears towards him, I heard his heart racing.

_Ok, far enough, he's really scared now_ I thought, suddenly slackening my grip around this throat, I started licking him, my huge, slightly forked tongue dishing out oceans of dragon saliva all over his small face.

'What the... ok yes stop... please' Hiccup shouted coughing in between each word. 'Alright, I forgive you', he said - as if I needed forgiving, he's the one who insulted me, if I were any other Night Fury I would be tearing him limb from limb and gorging on his fleshy insides, but he saved me, those 6 months ago, and I vowed I would never let any harm come to him.

_Ha. _

Time passed without either of us saying a word, both of us just lying there, wings, arms, legs, tails just sprawled out over the long green grass. Man I loved grass; it was like cod, theres just never enough to go around, never long enough to wrap myself in its wavy green bed of luxury.

'So what do you want to do now Toothless?'

_You're doing it again..._ I rumbled at him, but then glancing over at the house where Hiccup and I resided.

'You want to go back now?' I cooed at him, agreeing, as it had been a long day and we were both tired. Eventually, I got up, rolled down the hill slightly and gestured to the harness Hiccup had fashioned for my all that time ago - before the war was ended – so he got up and placed the harness and tail-fin on me obligingly.

'You ready then buddy?' Hiccup asked, and I purred loudly in reply,

_Let's just get back before you freeze to death, _and with that, I spread my wings and jumped as hard as I could into my home. The air. It feels so good just flowing along my shiny black scales as we flew back, Hiccup clicking the tail-fin seamlessly across the many positions required for flying, sometimes even before it was even needed. In the open air, we were one, a single thought, a single mind, moving together to travel home.

Touching down is the worst bit of flying for me, even with the near certain knowledge we would be back up there the following day.

'Alright Toothless, lets get this harness back off. I really should re make this you know, with a simple clip so you can undo it if I were to forget again'.

_Oh yes, _I thought, that would be great! Last time Hiccup had forgotten to remove the saddle I spent the whole night awake, unable to sleep because of its uncomfortable joins pushing into my hide.

As Hiccup removed the harness and set it on its hook for the night, I couldn't resist one last nuzzle towards him. The first time I had done this, we had only recently met and he thought I was going to bite his hand off. Now, we trusted each other entirely, so much so that we would and had trust each other with their lives. With that happy thought, I walked into my room – an extension on the old house, made from several wooden beams with a brand new wooden roof that stood out against the weathered, decorated roof of the house. Passing through the front door (yes I even had my own door), I heard a quite 'Goodnight Bud'

'_Goodnight Hiccup, sleep well' _I replied, but little did I know that after tonight, everything would change.

* * *

Chapter 2 will be here soon, I promise!

Please review with thoughts, comments, any good plot twists etc.

Thanks :D


	2. Berk At War

Wow, 300 hits in 24 hours!

Here's chapter 2, hope you like it and chapter 3 will be here shortly;

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**DISCLAIMER:** Same old same old

* * *

*BANG*

An explosion woke me in the middle of the night, sending my ears into a bolt upright position. I ran to Hiccups room, looking for him in his bed, only to find him already stood at the window opening the shutters.

'Oh Thor' he said, eyes widening with the sight.

A whole fleet of ships was along the western side of Berk, currently anchored to the floor but still firing heavy, rusted cannon balls into the village. They had already brought down the town hall and were working their way towards the houses. Suddenly, another ship appeared from around the training arena (formally the battle arena where the young would learn to fight our kind and the older would trap some of us and keep us there, fighting us gently as to learn about our weaknesses) only this one had a few men in it, just enough to sail the 3 ton wooden boat, and was heading straight for port.

'Come on bud, they're gonna need us out there' Hiccup announced, turning around to pull on his brown bear fur jacket and green shirt, followed by his black trousers and wolf boots. I growled in reply, charging out of the door towards my shelter to get the saddle and tail-fin we needed for flight.

'_This could be bad'_ I thought. I had a habit of stating the obvious at bad times; it put my mind off what could be happening elsewhere. When Hiccup arrived at the door, I crouched down, gesturing with my head for him to strap on the saddle, which I had already put onto my back for speed. Today, Hiccup wasn't too gentle with the straps, pulling one of them too tight around my waist. I growled gently at him, but I can't blame him; if any one of the hundreds of cannon balls that were raining down around us were to hit either of us, it would be game over – even I, the mighty Night Fury, felt some fear welling inside me.

Once the tail-fin and saddle were on, I crouched once more to allow Hiccup on and when I heard the familiar click of the leather restraint sliding into place (keeping Hiccup on my back during flight) I spread my wings and with one almightily heave, threw them down, forcing us into the air.

'Come on Toothless, we have to find my dad, we need to find out what's going on', he whispered into my ear. I shrugged in acknowledgement, turning my head down towards the somewhat destroyed buildings searching for Stoick, Hiccups father. I wasn't expecting Hiccup to find him before me as even at daytime, human eyesight isn't nearly as good as a dragons and I soon found him at the boat port, awaiting the incoming ship. After giving a warning nudge to Hiccup, I tilted my wings back, plummeting down towards him; if this was a fleet coming to invade, I couldn't waste time with fancy flying; and almost immediately we were at his side.

'Dad, what is all this?'

'Odin knows son, but I think we're going to find out soon' Stoick said, pointing towards the now docked ship, and off stepped Audun, chief of the Viking settlement only a few hours sail from here.

'Stoick, good to see you' he shouted, jumping off the gang plank and heading towards us. I growled at him loudly, no-one has the right to bombard my home with chunks of metal, endangering my, Hiccups and countless other peoples lives and I would deal with anyone who thought otherwise.

'Audun, do you mind telling me what your entire fleet of ships is doing, firing at my home?' Stoick yelled, grabbing Audun by the collar but swiftly putting him down again to turn around to silence me. I obliged, this once.

'Actually, this dragon here to protect you is actually why we're here,' he explained. 'Ill cut straight to the chase. You and your town here have insulted Viking ways and everything the word Viking stands for; you have taken in our most deadly enemy and made them you 'friends', turning the whole idea of Vikings into a circus...'

'So why the hell have you come here and attacked us?' Hiccup shouted at him from my back, and I felt his legs squeeze into my sides slightly in anger.

'YOU have made this happen, young one, YOU brought the dragons here and now Thor himself came to me in a vision, asking me to wipe you from this earth for insulting the god's themselves'.

'YOU DARE BLAME MY SON FOR THIS!'

'It is not what I want, Thor has asked me to perform this act and now I will – I'm going to wipe every sorry life off of this miserable island'.

That was all I could take. With Hiccup now off my back, I jumped on this _Audun, _pinning him to the floor with ease and try as he might, the big brute this guy is, he couldn't lift a whole dragon. I stared into his eyes and fear flashed through them, the fire inside me welled to the surface, I was ready to flame this guy into the middle of next week, but Hiccup, again.

'Toothless, stop, he grabbed my head, pulling it away, but then he said 'wait'. Granted I was expecting him to stop me killing this idiot but to say _wait, _as in _wait, do it later?_

'Is this dragon going to kill me Stoick?' Audun asked; his face now not so confident, doubt present in his deep blue eyes.

'That answer you shall give to yourself' Hiccup said, now bending over the pinned Vikings face, 'Are you going to attack Berk?'

'I have told you already, it is the gods bidding...'

'Then yes, Toothless will kill you' Hiccup declared, turning to me and nodding, but while winking one eye. This meant he only wanted me to scare the man, not kill him, as he came up with the idea about a month ago, with some ungrateful bully taking his false leg – I almost tore him to shreds. With that, I rose up on my hind legs, bringing my wings above my head (something Hiccup had admitted that makes me look more scary) and roared as hard as I could into his face, reminding me of that day Hiccup and I first met, sparing each other's lives. I then proceeded to pick up the man, dazed from the sheer volume of my roar, and threw him onto his ship, only for him to fall off the other side.

'You will regret that, Dragon' Audun threatened, nodding his head to a crewman stood next to a cannon who quickly lit it, sending a shower of blood red sparks into the sky.

Berk was now at war.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Knocked out the sky

Man, this is going well - the 3rd chapter in under 3 hrs!

**PLEASE PEOPLE - REVIEWS AND COMMENTS ARE REALLY GOOD TO HAVE - PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer** - Yeah, a 15 yr old kid owns Dreamworks, I wish, but I dont own anything here but the plot

* * *

Almost immediately, horns sounded in the distance from the Viking ships what were now drawing up their anchors. I turned to look at Audun once more; he was the insult here, not Berk. I then spun around to Hiccup, who was now with Stoic, planning the battle arrangements.

'Dad, if we use the ship in the harbour we'll be ruined, those ships out there will sink us in an instant with the cannon balls, hell, some have already gone down!'

'Yes Hiccup, but what else do we have? We can't go in with swords, we can't go in with arrows, we can't do-'

'Dad, stop messing around, we're going to use the dragons'

'Hiccup, when I accepted these beasts into our village, I wasn't too sure about it, but now they are our family, and I big red dragon in the sky like Ember (Snotlout's Dragon) is going to be noticed and with those cannon balls flying through the air they won't stand a chance; I'm not going to risk it.'

'Fine, don't use the other dragons, use me and Toothless in the air and the catapults on the ground, and fight metal with rocks and fire'; I perked up at the mention of Hiccup and me, just waiting for a chance to wipe these ships from the face of the planet.

'Didn't you just hear what I said, you'd be knocked out the sky in an instant and –'

'Think about it, when we were at war with the dragons, could we knock a Night Fury out the sky? No. It was too dark to see them and they are built for stealth, besides, we're Vikings, its and Occupational Hazard'.

'You really think you'll be ok?'

'I'll be fine dad, just get those catapults up!' and with that, Hiccup jumped onto my back and with one, swift downwards thrust of my wings, we were up and ready to take on anything.

_Come on you water demons _I thought, gaining more and more altitude every second until we got way above the ships below, still unseen, as I dived, head first towards the first ship.

'Come on bud, let's take 'em out' Hiccup roared over the ear piercing sound of the wind rushing past my wings, the signature move of a Night Fury. I brought up some of the flammable gas from my second stomach to my mouth as I took aim at the still firing ship, and quickly rasped my tongue across the top of my mouth creating a spark, igniting the gas, throwing it out of my mouth only to blow a hole in the side of the ship below.

_Dragon one, Enemy nil._

'Great shot Toothless, now go for the one on the left!' Hiccup directed me over to another boat, this one full of people and heading for shore to engage in a close combat fight, little did they know they wouldn't any further as I charged another fire blast, scoring a hit straight into the back, sending the ship to the bottom of the sea.

'Man, do you ever miss?' Hiccup asked, knowing full well the answer so I just shook my head and selected my next target. Suddenly, a rock flew past my head and tore down another vessel in the distance, sending screaming Vikings into the freezing ocean. I turned my head to see Gobber rotate a catapult towards another mark as two more muscular men loaded in another rock.

'Glad to see they've joined the party' my passenger yelled above the commotion on the sea surface as half-blind foe's searched the sky for me, only to be blown out the boat a second later. It's good to be a Night Fury. Looking around for another victim of my fire, cannon balls began streaking past us from a cluster of ships in the distance – obviously I had been spotted so I climbed again, planning to disappear in the clouds just as Hiccup and I had done while fighting the Red Death not two months earlier, however it was not to be. A cannon ball fired from the far right ship hit me square on the top of my head, pulling out a few scales with cut me in the process, but that didn't matter. As the cannon ball went nearly straight over my head, Hiccup on my back took the full blast of it, knocking him clean off my back, snapping the leather restraint in the process.

_No_

_Not again._

The last time Hiccup fell from my back, he lost his leg. This time, he wouldn't be so lucky. Gasping after my friend, I pulled myself downward towards the plummeting Hiccup, my wings beating as fast as physically possible, I had to save my rider. He meant the world to me and I would be nothing without him.

Seconds felt like years, and those years never ended, but I managed to catch up with Hiccup, and so pulling him onto my back, I held out my wings once more, gliding towards Berk, to help. Hiccup couldn't die here. Hiccup wouldn't die here.

As I landed on the shore of Berk, I gave the loudest roar I could possibly give, my vocal chords screamed at me to stop, but I wouldn't. Stoic must get here, he must heal Hiccup.

Suddenly, Stoic came hurtling round the corner with the Doctor, scooping him up in his arms, he carried him to the now outside healers hut (the old one having been destroyed by cannon ball fire) and placed him carefully onto a bed.

'No, not you Hiccup, anyone but you' he murmured to himself, holding his dying son's hand.

'Stoic, he's got a fractured skull and a broken neck, there's nothing we can do' the doctor told him, and that was it. Stoic was a great man with a universe full of honour, but he wasn't stupid. He tore himself away from his son to help continue the fight, tears falling from his angry green eyes.

'YOU STAY THERE WITH HIM', he yelled at me and I nodded in reply. I would not leave Hiccup. Hiccup was the best thing to ever happen to me – so what if he lost me my natural flight, he restored it and together we stopped thousands more human and dragon deaths. I leant my head down towards the unconscious Hiccup, his breathing was shallow and his pulse slowing.

But something happened there, something that would change everything, without anyone knowing it. As I leant my head further down to nuzzle at Hiccups head, trying to wake him, a small trickle of my blood ran down my nose and dripped off the end, straight into Hiccups mouth,

That is when it all started.

* * *

Dum dum dum,

In the next chapter, find out why that drop of blood was so important!

**DONT FORGET - REVIEWS PLEASE**


	4. The Battle is Over

Hi guys,

This is chapter 4 - VERY short, bit of a teaser, but Chapter 5 will be around over the weekend,

As always, HTTYD isn't mine except the storyline

**Please review and comment too**

* * *

That night was the worst night of my entire life. I was going to lose my rider, my companion, my best friend. I had never been able to tell him before how much I adored him, how he was the only person in my life that had ever really understood me – the other dragons had members of their own species, at least one of them would befriend them, but before the peace, they were all scared of me and Hiccup was an outcast of his clan. We had so much in common. We have so much in common. And it was all gone. I felt so bad, I wanted to take his place, or at least be with him, even if it meant me dying. This dam strong body had separated what felt like one half of my soul. This was hell on earth.

Early the next morning, the battle had come to an end with Berk as its victor, but that was nothing compared to the loss we had suffered – one fifth of the village and Hiccup lay, dead or dying, with Hiccup being one of those still barely clinging to life, somehow. I, Stoick and Gobber all sat around his bed, talking to him with only the rare moan in response.

Fate: Hiccup had spoken of it a few times, it is the things that are yet to come, but this was something I had never expected.

* * *

Dum dum dum.....

You will like what is yet to come, i guarantee it

**REVIEW AND COMMENT PLZ**, if not on this chapter then on the other 3 :D


	5. Healing

Heres Chapter 5 after that small teaser

This may seem a bit dull, but hey thats my emotive writing for you

It will get exciting soon, i promise. If you dont believe me, read thorugh until you get to the end of chapter 6, then you may be able to see why!

Thanks

**REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE**

* * *

In the morning, all four of us were still in the room, with one exception. The healer had been called in to work out why Hiccup was still with us. Personally, I didn't care – every moment I had with him was a renewed blessing.

'Go on then, give us the news,' Gobber said, taking a sip from his wooden beer horn,

'I just don't know, he should be dead now, it seems like there's something keeping him alive, what happened that night?'

'You KNOW what happened' Stoick yelled at the woman, who recoiled a bit at the furious Viking, 'he got hit in the face by a cannon ball, what else is there to know?'

'I know but I mean something else, who was with him?'

Everyone turned to look at me. How dare they look to me for answers, if I had done something I would know about it, as much as I had wanted to save Hiccup, I hadn't. I shook my head in denial.

But then it hit me.

When I had bent my head down to check him over, the trickle of blood that had run down my head; it had landed in his mouth. There have been legends that the blood of a dragon has healing powers beyond anything else possible, but when the humans had taken blood from slayed dragons in the past, it had done nothing – what could it have been? I searched and searched for an answer but Stoic interrupted my thought.

'It doesn't matter now' he declared, 'as long as my boy survives, I don't care what happened or will happen, as long as he's alive'. I never really liked Stoic, but for once, I think the guy may even be alright.

Suddenly, Hiccup shot up in bed, his head darting around looking for something and his breathing phenomenally fast. He looked around the room for anything, expecting to see some sort of threat, but almost immediately Stoic scooped him up and hugged him.

_Get off him, he needs to breathe!_

'Oh son, I thought I'd lost you'

'Yeah, what happened?'

'Hush Hiccup, you must rest-'

'But dad, I feel fine, better than fine infact'.

_?_

'How can you? 8 hours ago you had a broken neck and no skull'

'But... how?' Hiccup stood up, wobbling slightly on his prosthetic leg; he patted his head and turned around, running his hands along his neck demonstrating its integrity. 'I'm all here and in one piece, how can bones heal that quickly?' He said, but when attempting to take a step he fell straight onto my head; being a dragon it felt like nothing, but it was a painful reminder of that day six months ago, with him first discovering his prosthetic leg and now he was about to have just as big a shock.

'Wo, Hiccup,' the nurse called, helping him back onto his bed 'let's have a look at this leg', but as she pulled it off, Hiccup winced in pain, letting out a slight grumble in the process. I growled at this, NO-ONE hurts Hiccup, especially after what he had been through and never again would I leave his side, thinking he would be ok alone; I couldn't bare losing him again. Today, the impossible had taken place, but it was just about to again. As the nurse took off his fake limb, it was painfully obvious what had happened. Hiccup's leg had started to grow back.

'Oh, thank Odin!' Stoic yelled to the heavens, then moving into Hiccup's leg for a closer look.

'How the...' His voice trailed off, a smile reaching across his mouth.

'The gods walk with you Hiccup', the nurse praised as Hiccup leant forward to inspect his own leg –

'It's growing back! I mean it's actually growing! I'll be able to walk and run again!' Hiccup jumped up off the bed, reaching out his left hand onto my back for balance, only standing on his right foot. I reached up with my head and nuzzled him, licking his face until he was almost gasping for breath.

'That's enough now ye overgrown lizard', Gobber said, it being the first time he'd spoken since Hiccup had actually gotten up in the first place, 'he's going to need his rest if that whole legs coming back, and dare I say its gonna hurt like hell for a week or so'.

'He's right Hiccup, you're going to have to stay here until it's fully healed; putting too much weight on it will make it even more painful'.

'Oh, but it feels fine, can I not at least go flying with Toothless?'

'No Hiccup, this is a blessing that you'll be able to walk again and we must take it carefully.'

'Great'. Hiccup moans, sitting back down on the bed. I felt the same way; no Hiccup meant no flying for me either, I could only glide short distances without my tailfin and that was only if I kept my wings dead still.

'Well, I have to go' the healer declared, 'there were more than just you hurt in that attack'.

'Oh jeez, I forgot; what happened? All I remember is hitting a few ships and then getting hit by a cannon shot, did we win?'

_You almost died, how can you thing about that now?_

'Calm Hiccup, yes we won – your father saw to that', Stoick smiled at the complement, 'only a few hours after you got hit, the enemy ran out of cannon balls so we decided to bring out the dragons as they were preparing to land on the island. They didn't stand much of a chance really, but they will be back. Once Toothless had brought you back here, we laid you on a bed outside and Toothless stayed with you, and hasn't left you since.' Hiccup turned to look at me with this, and all I could do was smile, a smile Hiccup called my 'nearly-smiling' smile. He laughed and hugged my head, scratching gently behind my ear and I purred softly into his hands.

* * *

**3 days later**

It had been a terrible few days for Hiccup, not once in the waking world was he without pain, but finally his leg was almost back. I had not left his room at all in that time, apart from to collect a supply of fish and water from the lake nearby, or to collect some firewood, but all was well.

'Hey, how you doing?' Hiccup asked, just waking from his night's sleep.

_Stop doing that, one day you will_

I shook my head and cooed to him in response, setting down the wood in the fireplace and sending a small fireball at them, instantly igniting them. 'Thanks'. I walked over to him and nuzzled his hair and he laughed, pushing me away 'get off you overgrown cat. I may be stuck in bed for a few days but I still have my dignity'. I simply sighed and sat down. It had been a long 3 days but at the legs current speed, he would be walking in only and few more. Today though, the healer had deemed it safe for him to come outside on my back, the fresh air would do him good. After gulping down the last of my cod, I bent done, offering him my back and he climbed on.

'Alright bud, let's go remind me what Berk looks like' he said sarcastically, I just balanced myself, gliding from the window onto the ground below. I wished I hadn't. Immediately everyone who saw me ran up to us asking Hiccup how he was and to look at his leg. After a brief few minutes of talk, I felt a scratch behind my ear and Hiccup bent down to my ear and whispered 'Ok, that's enough of them, let's go'. Thank God. As much as I wanted to be with Hiccup, I couldn't stand his new 'Fan Club'. I jumped up over everyone's heads and ran off out of the village – we both knew where we wanted to go because whenever we want to be alone we always go there – it was the pit where Hiccup first found me.

Arriving at its edge, I sat down, Hiccup sliding off my back onto the rock next to me.

_Its nice here_ I thought, _when you're able to get out._

I walked over to the small lake in the middle, and seeing some fish inside, I dove my head in and caught one. It was the first time for me – the fish in this pool seemed to be faster and more elusive than any other fish I have seen, but not this time. I managed to catch one more, and after roasting it slightly with my fire, I gave it to Hiccup, still sat on the rock at muttering aloud.

'Ah, thanks Toothless. You always seem to know when I'm hungry'.

_Well, no-one can miss that stomach of yours rumbling._

I chuckled to myself silently, swallowing my fish whole while Hiccup took small bites out of his.

_Just eat it, it tastes better whole._

He didn't.

After about half an hour, Hiccup finally spoke again.

'You know, now that I will be able to walk again doesn't mean I'm going to be spending any less time with you.' I nodded in reply, lying down on my back, relaxing in the short grass. 'We are still going to be going flying each day.'

_Well, I wouldn't have let you out of it._

Suddenly, Hiccup shot up, looking around for some unknown presence. I got up and walked down to the small entrance that we had used to gain access and there was no-one there.

_What's wrong? _I thought, walking back up to him and flicking his hair with my tongue.

'I'm going made; I thought I just heard someone talking'.

_What did they say?_

Then that was it. Hiccup turned to stare at me as if I had grown and extra head.

'Did you just say 'What did they say?'' I nodded my head slowly.

_Hiccup, can you understand me?_

He too, nodded slowly.

'Oh Thor, what's happening to me?' He shouted, staring into the sky.

_Hey, calm down, it's me, Toothless._

'How the hell can I hear you?'

* * *

How is it? You Like?

**PLEASE COMMENT AND REIVEW! :D**


	6. New Thoughts

Here's the next chapter - the end is better than the begining in my opinion

Thanks to Genome Soldier for accidentaly giving me some plot idea's :-)

Anyway enjoy

* * *

We continued to stare at each other for a moment, neither of us speaking.

'Toothless, I think it would be better if we went back now.'

_Why? I like it here._

'Yes but... oh this is just... weird'. Hiccups eyes now left mine as he looked down at the floor, silently.

_Hiccup, are you afraid of me?_

'What, no! Toothless I would and have trusted you with my life, I would never be afraid of you, this is just so... new'

_Alright, we shall go back now._

The way back seemed longer than it had ever been before, and was almost completely silent until Hiccup spoke once more.

'Toothless, what happened that night after I got hit? What did you do?'

_What makes you so sure I did anything?_

'Because I know you, you would have done anything to save me as I would have for you'

_I may have done something, without knowing it but I don't see how._

'Go on'

_There was an old dragon legend that dragon blood was the healer to anything in existence, one drop of it could save someone even if they were an inch from death, but these legends became rumours in the old Viking tribes and they took that blood from dead Vikings and poured it into the mouths of their dying with no consequence. That night, I bent me head down to listen to you and as I did, some of my blood dropped into your mouth from the cut on my head where the cannon ball had originally hit. I don't know why it would work now or why you can hear my thoughts, but it must have something to do with that._

'Well I'm done complaining - this is amazing! Ever since I met you I have wanted to talk but you have never been able to respond!'

_I know, it's been really annoying. Every Day you would ask me how I was or where I'd been but you knew full well I can't speak human._

'Sorry, I never thought you felt that way. I was just trying to... You know... be a proper friend'

_But you are a proper friend, how can you say that?_

'You KNOW why! You know it was me who shot you out the sky that night and lost you your flight. If it wasn't for me, you would still be up there fl-'

_Yes, I would. There would still be a war, still be people and dragons dying and still be the Queen forcing us to bring her food. But there wouldn't be us. I would never have met you and who knows? One of my blasts on the village may have even killed you. So what if you lost me my flight? You gave me this fin._

'Ok, I see your point. Are you sleeping in my room tonight?'

_Yes, why wouldn't I?_

'Just asking'.

Upon arriving at Hiccup's house, Stoick came rushing out.

'And where do you think you've been? I have been searching for you for the past hour! The healer said you were only meant to get some fresh air and then return back, not go on a damn vacation!'

_Shut up you idiot, he's fine and you can see that_ I thought, glaring at Stoick.

'Relax dad, I'm fine, we just went to the ravine for a bit'

'If you weren't supposedly ill I would swipe right here and now' Stoick laughed at himself and Hiccup forced a smile. He still wouldn't put it past his dad, even if he was his son.

_I'd like to see you try _I responded, baring my teeth slightly.

'Calm down you beast, I'm just joking!'

'Alright dad, I need to go to bed now. Growing an extra limb is tiring. Let's go Toothless'

I walked around Stoic who waved goodnight to his son, and scaled the stairs towards Hiccup's room. After depositing him into bed, I lay down on my bear skin and sighed. This could be a whole new beginning to a world-breaking friendship.

'Thanks bud'

_Anytime_

Time passed and I thought Hiccup was asleep, but as I sat up to look at him, he opened his eyes and stared at me.

'Toothless, there's something I've wanted to ask you for a long time but haven't, but now as I can I'm going to'.

_Go on then_

'What was it like to be a wild dragon? I mean, ever since I can remember I have wondered what it was like to be one but, obviously, have never been able to find out.'

_Well, errm, good I guess._

'I didn't just mean what you thought of it, I meant what's was it like to be one of the most feared creatures on earth, have the ability to go where ever you want, to never be completely dis-armed?'

_Disarmed?_

'Yeah, you can't exactly throw away your fire like I can a knife, can you?'

_No... Well, it was lonely actually. No other dragon had the courage to spend time with me – hell many couldn't even talk to me from fear. As regards to flying, I guess it's pretty amazing. Just with one flap of these big things on my sides I can be airborne and anywhere I want to be. Thinking about it, it's not that special anymore – for you it's like having thumbs – there's so much I can't do because I don't have thumbs. But fire, that never gets boring. It's like your body being able to naturally produce a bomb, and being a Night Fury I have as many 'bombs' as I want._

'What? You don't have a shot limit?'

_No, other dragons get their fire gas from digesting food; my body naturally makes it and stores it._

'Ha, lucky you'.

_I guess so. Anyway, you must get some sleep now; I want that leg back soon. I may not value flying as much as I used to, but I still love it._

'Alright Toothless. Goodnight.'

_Goodnight_

_

* * *

_

That night, Hiccup slept and dreamt. He dreamt about being a dragon – about being a Night Fury. And that's what did it. He imagined himself being a Night Fury. He saw himself flying through the air, bombarding the village below with his powerful, explosive fire, protecting his fellow dragons as they went in to steal the animals below.

What he didn't know, was that the blood that had entered his mouth not one week earlier had not just given him the ability to hear Toothless thoughts the way other dragons could, it had given him so much more. And that dream had awoken this new ability.

* * *

**Please review and comment**

Thanks to Adam Warren for the sarcy reviews :-P**  
**


	7. Night Fury

Here is chapter 7!

Chapter 8 and 9 will be up very soon too.

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT, IT REALLY MAKES THIS WORTHWHILE :D**

* * *

In the early hours of the morning I awoke. Hiccup was still in his bed, banging his arm against the dark wooden table next to his bed with his other arm flailing pointlessly on the other side.

_Funny, looks like he's trying to fly_

I decided to get up and move the table away from his bed, so he could carry on his dream of flying in peace. Dreaming of being a dragon?

_Strange boy. Doesn't know what he's missing though._

As I turned around to go back to my fur, there was a sudden shout of fear. I quickly turned around to see Hiccup, now sat bolt upright in his bed, turning to look at me, only it wasn't the eyes of the human I knew staring up at me. These eyes had deepened in their green colour and the pupil was way too narrow. Hiccup's breathing quickened as he shot out of bed, throwing on his bear skin coat he ran (with a completely healed leg) down the stairs and out of his house, with me behind him.

_Hiccup, what is wrong? _I asked; it was not like him, strange as he is, to randomly feel the need to go running in the middle of the night.

_'Gotta get away from everyone, fast!'_ he said, only without moving his lips. That night, somehow, my blood must have given him the ability to pick up the telepathic thoughts dragons sent to one another; it being our way of talking, because this time Hiccup had managed to talk that way to, instead of in his human language that dragons can understand but not speak.

_Why? What is going to happen? _I asked, searching the surroundings for any obvious sign of danger.

_'I don't know, must get away, they might see me'_

_Who?_

_'Everyone!' _He snapped at me. This is beyond anything I have ever heard of - a human, running from his own tribe that valued him so highly, claiming they might see him even though they had seen him hundreds of times before; why is he so scared now?

As we approached a clearing in the nearby woods, Hiccup finally stopped running and turned to face me.

'It's coming' he said, calmly.

_What is? _I asked, but soon enough, I got my answer. Hiccup slowly turned to look at his arms. Bit by bit, they were turning black from his fingers upwards. His legs began to grow and widen, gaining muscle from some unknown source, his feet began to grow too but as he bent down to remove his boots, he looked at his fingers, now grey, strong claws, extruding from his hands. Hiccup stood up, ripping his boots away with his new strength; he pulled off his coat and turned to look at me. Black scales were now emerging from his skin all over his body; his ears moved around to the back of his head and began growing with the rest of him. Then, two big black scaly lumps started appearing on his back, rapidly stretching out and lengthening; another bulge appeared at the base of his spine, this one growing out into a long, black tail, two more pairs of wings growing from their sides. Now his teeth started to expand; some new one's emerge from his gums and the others just widening, only to sink back into his mouth. I stared in awe – he had been going for a good half a minute now but hadn't shown the slightest bit of pain (surely even just the scales growing at this rate must at least sting), but the transformation wasn't done yet. His tongue started expanding to fill the base of his mouth, the front becoming slightly forked like my own, and still black scales were growing from the black hide. Blunt spikes started emerging from his back in between his now fully grown wings and above his still lengthening tail. Hiccup was now nearly my size and looked exactly like me, but then, to complete the change, his eyes turned a deep shade of green, his pupils growing and becoming small slits.

_'Toothless?'_

_I'm here Hiccup, don't worry. It will all be ok_

_'But... I'm... I'm a... Night Fury?'_

_Well, yes,_

_'How'_

_I don't know, but I'm guessing it's to do with the same way you could hear dragon thoughts – my blood must have done more than mentally changed you that night_

_'But what am I going to do now? I can't let my dad see me like this'._ The new Hiccup gestured to him, _'He's never going to let me back into the village like this, what am I going to do? I can't live out here for the rest of my life!'_

_Hiccup, your dad loves you, this wouldn't change anything, and if I think he's that kind, he's going to be even more accommodating than you think – even if he does exile you, I won't leave you and I dare say that some of the other younglings will follow you._ Hiccup merely sighed, realising how amazing the situation really is – he was a dragon after all; his lifelong dream had come true – he could fly! Turning to look around at his own pair of massive, black-scaled wings, he gasped in admiration.

_'Man these things are heavy, how'd you live like this?' _he asked, giving them a weary flap, finding all the new muscles he had gained.

_Well I've had them since birth; I don't know any other body_

_'True'_

_Anyway, stop changing the subject. For now you're going to have to stay hidden in these woods._

_'But I want to go home!'_

_And see your dad?_ At that remark, Hiccup took one step forwards, only on the second to fall flat on his face.

_'Ow! I wasn't expecting to have to learn to walk again!'_

_And you were expecting this? _I asked sarcastically. He merely huffed at me and tried to walk again, this time succeeding but at a really slow pace.

_'Walking on all fours is easier than walking on two legs, I'll give you that'_

_Ha. We shall sleep here tonight, Hiccup. We won't be disturbed here, not until late morning anyway._

_'Fine. Turning from a human to a dragon does take it out of you. So, what do you do as a dragon, just curl up and go to sleep?'_

_Pretty Much_

_'Don't you ever get cold?'_

_Are you cold right now?_

_'No'_

_And were you as a human?_

_'Yes...' _his voice trailed off somewhat. _'So dragons don't ever get cold?'_

_I never have_

_'Nice!' _he exclaimed, attempting to slowly lower himself to the ground, but instead just falling again, attempting to sigh softly, only purring instead. _'That's weird!'_

_What?_

_'I just... purred I guess'_

_So? _I looked at him curiously, _what's wrong with that?_

_'Nothing, I just, haven't done it before, it's new'._

_You'll get used to it_

_'Like I will everything else?' _Hiccup mumbled, his eyes now shutting as he laid his head on the ground. I too lay down now; what a night – only the day before Hiccup had asked me what it was like to be a dragon and now he could experience it firsthand! The joys he would have being the king of the dragons, soaring in the sky, setting anything he wanted alight in flames! It would be amazing.

But then it hit me. Hiccup was a dragon now. He would be flying in the sky alone; I could not get on his back nor could he get on mine – he wouldn't be able to operate the mechanical tail I needed to fly. In his new dragon form, Hiccup had both rudder fins at the end of his tail, unlike me with just one. I may never feel the wind rushing along my scales again, never have true freedom again. The very thought made me shudder. I may finally, well and truly become a land dragon – the very thing I laughed at only a few years earlier.

_'What's the matter Toothless?' _He asked, opening one eyelid sleepily, _'you're mumbling to yourself again'_.

_Nothing_ I replied, blatantly lying to him.

_'Come on, I know you better than that. What's on your mind?'_

_You really want to know?_

_'Sure I do; you're my best friend!'_

_Fine. Tomorrow, you're going to want to experiment with being a dragon, right?_

_'Hell yeah!'_

_And that means flying, doesn't it?_

_'Oh Toothless, you can't fl...'_ Hiccup stopped mid-sentence, sitting up to look me in the eye.

_Yes, it does mean I can't fly. You will be able to, but I won't because I can't work this dam fin._ Then there was a deadly silence. We both thought over what had just happened – Hiccup trying to find a solution while I dwelled over the facts. It must have lasted five minutes or so before one of us spoke again.

_'Yes you can'._

_How? The only person who can use it is you and how are you going to move it around without being on my back, let alone being HUMAN!_

_'Because I'll change it. I'll make a strap to go around your leg so you can move it yourself.'_

_Really?_

_'Of course. It won't be too hard; I will even be able to do it even looking like this!' _Hiccup chuckled, glancing again over his new body, flapping his secondary wings a bit as he lay down, this time actually trying to go to sleep.

_Thanks Hiccup, it means a lot to me._

_'No problem bud'_

And with that, we both fell asleep, both impatient to see what the next day would bring.

* * *

**AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!**


	8. The Morning

Hi all,

here is a short chapter on the next morning, its slow but the next one will be on lesson 1 : breathing fire

**REVIEW AND COMMENT PLEASE!**

LOOK AT A/N AT BOTTOM OF PAGE TOO!

* * *

In the morning, I was the first to wake, with Hiccup still lying on the floor, sleeping peacefully. I walked over to him, nuzzling his ear slightly, waking him from his deep sleep.

_Morning, _I said, sitting down next to him.

'_Hey Toothless.'_ He responded, cooing happily and standing up to stretch his wings wide. This was the first time I had ever seen a Night Fury's wings second hand and I couldn't help but stare. They looked so sleek and elegant yet strong and powerful. I glanced to my back at my own wings, giving them a slight shake in the process. Now that we were identical (apart from our eye colours, my eyes are a light yellowy green where as Hiccup's were now dark green orbs) I could finally see what a Night Fury looked like as no living thing can see their whole body. _'Man, do dragons always sleep that well? I think I've had the best night's sleep of my life!'_

_Yeah, feels good doesn't it_

'_Mmmm, but Thor I'm hungry, let's go get breakfast'_

_Finally, you're going to discover the joys of a raw cod in the morning _I joked, standing and leaving the spot where we had slept, but Hiccup did not. _Come on, it's not THAT hard to walk_

'_Speak for yourself; you've been doing it all your life!' _he growled softly at me, but then his eyes widened with an idea – _'hey, later can you, you know... Give me a few lessons?'_

_You want lessons? On what? You can pick up walking all by yourself!_

'_I know but I meant like flying or breathing fire'_

_Hmm. _I considered the idea carefully – giving my best friend a lesson on how to use his body, the notion seemed unusual yet I revelled in the idea. _ Alright, but you're going to have to sort me a new fin first _I replied, waving my finless tail in front of his face.

'_I think that's a fair deal, now let's make with the fish!' _and with that, we both walked (or stumbled) our way down to the water's edge where we began the mornings fish. I managed to get the first few, showing Hiccup the best way to do it from a dragon's posture and without a rod, which he found increasingly difficult. _'This is new', _Hiccup remarked,_ 'retractable teeth, that's going to take some getting used to'_ he said, wiggling his teeth in and out of his gums.

_Just make sure you don't bite off your tongue, I almost did that a few years back and almost lost my ability for fire._

'_That reminds me, how old are you? I haven't asked you before.'_

_About 26 this fall'_

'_Seriously? You don't look that old; I would have only guessed you'd be the same age as me!'_

_Yeah, well dragons don't age on the outside apart from when we grow from a hatchling, and in human years that's about 8, so I'm goi...' _Suddenly there was a rustle in the trees behind us and I turned to see Astrid emerging from them; for once without her axe.

'Hey Toothless, you've actually found ANOTHER Night Fury' she gasped in amazement, approaching Hiccup cautiously; when he cooed and nuzzled her, she started scratching behind his ear, feeling an aura of acceptance from him.

_If only you knew Astrid, if only you knew._

'_Well, maybe she can. She kept you a secret when she first found us together.'_

_This is different, now someone she really cares about is, changed to say the least._

'_Well, I trust her – don't you?'_

_You know I do. Fine. _And with that, Hiccup stepped forwards, nudging Astrid to get her attention.

'Alright then, who are you?'

_Now you know how it feels, you can't talk back! _I smiled inwards to myself, giving Hiccup some soft revenge.

'I haven't seen any other Night Fury before, just Toothless here and I'm pretty sure he hasn't in a long time'; but then, not to be out done, Hiccup took one of his forepaws and began to draw some lines into the ground.

_What are you doing? _ I asked, tilting me head to get a better angle at the figures.

'_Writing my name' _he replied_. 'I may not be able to speak to her, but I still can communicate' _he teased, mockingly_._ With the name finished, he drew an arrow in the ground pointing towards him, and nodded in satisfaction.

'No, oh no. No way are you Hiccup... Are you serious?' she asked, after a brief pause and Hiccup nodded again. 'But how... when...' Hiccup just looked at her, and she immediately knew what he meant. 'You can't speak English now, can you? Great, something amazing happens to a... good friend of mine and I'm still none the wiser. Just great.'

'_Oh shut up Astrid, it's still me' _Hiccup gave her a trademark Toothless grin and moved closer to her, only to jump onto her and start licking her face.

'Get off me Hiccup! GET OFF NOW!' He didn't relent, so I just pushed him off. Granted, I had done that to him a few times, but everyone needs to breathe at some point and he had forgotten humans pitiful lung capacity compared to dragons. 'I swear, if you ever do that again, I'll break your arm!' Astrid threatened, and Hiccup just huffed.

'_I'd like to see you try now' _he said. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

I'd also like to thank Adam Warren for making this story into an actual animated short film! This will be out soon and please give us your thoughts on the subject via review and any other ideas you have for it

Thanks

**REVIEW AND COMMENT PLZ!**


	9. Lesson 1: Fire

**Hey ppl, i have big news! The FILM production of How to train your dragon: blood of a night fury is well underway and should be on youtube in the next 1 or 2 months, depending on homework levels.**

**There is also a FACEBOOK page that people can view and join for updates and watch the trailer that is already up there - the link is **

**.?gid=115681298473700#!/pages/How-to-Train-your-Dragon-Blood-of-a-Nightfury/120104494696980?ref=ts**

**However, the link may not be clickable on fanfic so just copy+paste into the address bar**

**as always - please comment and review!**

* * *

After breakfast, Astrid had gone back to the village to tell Stoick that She, Hiccup and I were all going camping in the ravine where we had first met – it wasn't much of an excuse but it was enough to give us all a day or two's peace while Hiccup accustomed to his new body. He loved it (for the most part – he did miss his thumbs though) and soon we were going to get underway with the lessons that I would guide Hiccup through. Every young hatchling would go through the same things not long after hatching, being taught by their parents, but I was the closest thing he had so I was going to do it instead.

'That's the tent and the rod, we're now set for the night' Astrid declared, forgetting about the strip of leather Hiccup needed to modify my fin. I waved my tail in her face and growled softly; accidently knocking her to the floor when she realised. 'Oh, the leather, how stupid of me. I left it behind.' I growled again and frowned – the same words I heard Hiccup mumbling a few months back used to make complete sense and still some now – 'a downed dragon is a dead dragon'. 'Alright, I'll go and get it, and my axe too; we're going to want some wood to burn tonight' and with that, she started her walk back to the village.

Not long after her departure, Hiccup came trotting out of the woods with some dead trees stuck in between his jaws. _'I got the wood, where did Astrid go? I thought I saw her here a minute ago.'_

_You did – she forgot the strap and has gone back for it, and her axe._

'_ah, she done that before – made up a story of forgetting something instead of admitting she couldn't carry some stuff and her axe at the same time'_

_Figures _I replied. I may have only known her for a few months, but that was enough to know she was the spitting image of a Viking: tough, stubborn and keen to dish out threats she knew she would never be able to complete (such as breaking Hiccup's arm. Good Luck.)

'_Go on then – teach me Toothless. Man I never thought I would say that'_

_Alright – breathing fire is actually really simple once you know how and have done it once. First, dragons have a third 'lung' that stores the flammable gas ready to ignite. You just have to breathe some into your mouth, aim at your target, flick your tongue across the top of your mouth to create a spark and that's it. _I demonstrated to him, sending a medium sized blast into the lake nearby, evaporating a large amount of water. _The more gas, the bigger the shot and don't forget to draw back your teeth – I had a nasty experience forgetting that and having several fire balls explode in my mouth and I can tell you now, it's not a pleasant experience._

'_Wait a second – third lung – I haven't got a third lung' _I laughed at him out loud. That was the classic hatchling line almost every dragon comes up with, even I had said that when I was first learning.

_Oh yes you have, just look for it, not literally though, that would be quite painful. _And with that, Hiccup stood up and for a few minutes, just stood there, wheezing, trying to breathe up some of the green gas to burn with no success. It wasn't until Astrid re-appeared around the rock that he finally got the smallest wisp of green gas, seeping from his lips only to try and light it, with no success. _You have to light it within a second of it coming up; otherwise it will just disperse into the air. _I showed him again, opening my mouth unnaturally wide to give him a clear view, sending a rather small shot onto the wood he had brought to make a fire for Astrid.

'Any luck with the fire breathing?' she asked Hiccup and he shook his head.

'_I thought you said it was simple!'_

_Yeah, when you have done it once. _Now, Hiccup stood up again, this time really squeezing his chest inwards, to be rewarded with some of the green gold, and after retracting his teeth, Hiccup quickly rasped his tongue across the top of his mouth, sending a burning comet straight to the base of Astrid's feet.

'HEY, that hurt!' She said, running to the lake to dip her feet into the cooling water. Hiccup immediately ran over to her, nuzzling her side - after all, I had sent him his fair share of warning shots over the past few months and he knew how much it could hurt to have a Night Fury's blast explode at his feet.

_She'll live _I said, returning to the fish bucket, only to find the supply had gone.

'_Well duh. It wasn't that hard but it could still sting a bit and I know all about it thanks to you'_

_Meh. _I just walked away from the tent a bit, burning myself a bed of ash before lying down. I did not intend to move from this spot until morning and so help anyone who challenged that.

'_So, go on mighty one, how do you do a continuous stream?'_

_You mean to burn a bed?_

'_Well yeah'_

_I don't know, take a wild guess; it's not that hard to work out._

'_Well sorry mister 'it's so easy' but not all of us have been doing this for years'_

_Fine – just keeps the gas flowing out your mouth; it will make a long, continuous burst. _Trying to prove he could do it too, Hiccup moved back away from Astrid (he didn't want to hit her again) and tried burning a bed. Strangely enough, he managed it first time and the fire beneath him quickly died away, leaving a perfect bed of warm ash. However, I wasn't going to let him use it until I had a workable tail – at the moment the main advantage of being a dragon is out of my grasp and I didn't like it. _Hey, before you do that come and fix this thing. Tomorrow I'm going to need it if you want to learn to fly._

'_Fine, but you're coming over here, this is actually quite comfortable'_

_Get lost, I'm staying put and you are moving from that spot or so help me I'll rip your new leg off and feed it to the Terrors. _From that comment, Hiccup stared at me briefly, wondering if I actually meant what I said. Of course I didn't, but he would find out what a fire blast exploding on black scales feels like instead.

'_Alright Toothless, keep calm' _He said mockingly, realising I would never really harm him and that I had proved that some time ago. As he walked over to me, he grabbed the long brown leather strap Astrid had (eventually) brought from the workshop and set down next to my tail. Hiccup sat there for a minute, first trying to work out how it would fit onto the already existing fin and then how he would actually put it on. _'You weren't kidding when you said you can't do much without thumbs. This is going to be very hard.'_

_You can do it though?_

'_I'll have to, wont I?' _And with that, he lifted his paw and held the new strap against the pre-existing one and clamped them together with a metal pole bent all the way around the join, using his new strength as his new ally. _'Being strong does help though; I doubt I would have been able to do that with tools'. _I merely huffed at him. Hiccup has a habit of ranting on about nothing in particular when he finds something hard.

Sometime later, he had finished. The new strap lead from the fake fin all the law to my front left leg where I could adjust its position by moving my paw up and down only a few centimetres but it made all the difference – I could fly again. If I hadn't have been so tired I would have gone flying right now, working out which paw position meant which fin position just as Hiccup had a few months earlier. However, I was convinced it wouldn't take me the 3 weeks it had taken him as I already knew the positions required for flying, just not the positions for the paw.

'_That should get you in the air now' _Hiccup declared, standing back to admire his handiwork. _'Even as a dragon I managed to do a good job on it. Suppose life like this won't be too hard after all.'_

_Well, not until you go back to the village anyway._

'_Yeah but my dad will calm down. After he knows it's really me he will have to – he isn't about to exile his own son.' _He laughed to himself, imagining the look on Stoick's face as he finds out his son is now a dragon, the second known Night Fury in existence, after me of course.

_You'd better hope so. _I replied, but I shouldn't have said that. Almost immediately, Hiccup ran out of the clearing, deep sobs emanating from his throat. Naturally, I followed him, only to find him sat just outside on his haunches, tearlessly crying to himself (dragons cannot cry, it is against our biological makeup). _What's wrong Hiccup? I was only being sarcastic, of course he will accept you - he's your dad!_

'_I know, I know. It's just everything I'm going to miss out on now I'm like you – I won't be able to play with my old friends the way I did, I won't be able to work at the forge, hell, I won't be able to spend proper time with Astrid. Only last week dad said she could be the one I end up marrying and even though it would be years away, I can hardly ask a human to marry a dragon.' _He continued to stare at the floor.

_Hiccup, it will all be ok. Who knows, she may even want you as a dragon. Love knows no boundaries, _I told him, recalling a poem I had once heard a Zippleback give a Nadder in attempt to court her – taking a page out of the weak Viking rulebook.

'_Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm just being Hiccup.' _He replied, standing back up on all fours. Even though Hiccup had set a new image for Vikings, he still didn't like to admit it when he was wrong or just being childish. _'Let's go and find Astrid. She's probably still asleep and I have a strange craving for some more fish.'_

Walking back, I thought long and hard to myself – Hiccup would miss being human and all the things he had mentioned to me would be very hard to accomplish being his new size, but he had so much more to look forward to, for tomorrow I would teach him to fly. Flying – the ability to go wherever you want, whenever you want. Granted it gets just like another means of transport but when it's gone, you don't half miss it. As we arrived, I re-heated my bed of ash and lay down in it, watching Hiccup nuzzle Astrid awake, only to create a new bed for himself and beckon Astrid under his wing for the night.

'You have to be kidding' she joked, rolling under for Hiccup to snuggle close to her. They may only be young but they still loved each other. 'Thanks' she said, with Hiccup nudging her softly. 'You know, you could start being called Toothless 2 you know, you both have retractable teeth', she joked, Hiccup giving her a stare from the thought.

'_Yeah, right. And I'll start calling you a weakling'._

Time passed, with the odd comment from Astrid interrupting the thoughts going between Hiccup and I. We were recalling the first time we had met here.

'_Were you really thinking of killing me up there or were you planning all along to just scare me?' _Hiccup asked, thinking of the moment when he had just cut me loose.

_No, I almost did blast your head into next Tuesday but something was nagging at me to not do it. You just looked so helpless. I looked at you seeing me only a few seconds earlier._

'_Funny, that's the reason I didn't stab you.'_

_Well, it's not funny really. I had never been shot down before, never even NEARLY been shot down before and the sheer shock made me pass out. You hitting yourself on that branch made me come around. _I remembered hearing Hiccup coming – how I feared his voice, sensing a huge, bloodthirsty Viking to come in yelling, not a talking twig. How wrong I was.

Astrid shuffled under Hiccup's wing slightly, moving my train of thought to her. If they were to marry, would Hiccup spend most of his time with her? I didn't want to lose him, not to anyone. Not even his beloved Astrid.

_Hiccup, you would never leave me? For her I mean. _I asked him my voice shaking slightly.

'_What? Are you joking? How could I? Toothless you are my best friend and I wouldn't give you up for anything, Astrid would just be another really, really good friend. She may have my body Toothless but you have my soul. Together, you both complete me. Apart, I am nothing. I would never leave you or Astrid, I just care so much for you both. Every day we go flying together – well, apart from today and yesterday – and that is how it will stay. I promise.'_

Honestly, I already knew what he was going to say, but it just felt so good having him say it again. Hiccup and Toothless, best friends forever and separated by nothing. It sounded good. After our talk, we both lay our heads down to catch some sleep. Tomorrow he would most likely want to have some fun with his new fire, but not before I start flying again and get him into the air as well. I am going to keep him to that promise of flying together each day; I vow it to myself now.

* * *

**REVIEW AND COMMENT PLZ!**

**The next chapter will be titled 'Flying Lessons'**

**Thanks!**


	10. Lesson 2 Flying

Hey guys!

Sorry this one's been a while but i have been away on a camp, unable to write but here it is - chapter 10!

one reminder - the official facebook page for this story is out with a trailer for the upcoming animation of Blood of a Night Fury - here you can ask me any questions about the story (look out for me though - Paul Blackmore, not anyone else) and can tell us your thoughts! Heres the link

.com/#!/pages/How-to-Train-your-Dragon-Blood-of-a-Nightfury/120104494696980?ref=ts

**once again, PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

I hope you enjoy it

* * *

When I awoke the next morning, Hiccup was already awake and catching fish in the lake with much success as he had a large pile of cod next to him, just waiting to be eaten.

_Since when did you get up so early? _I asked him, inching my way towards the inviting pile of fish to his side. _I normally have to throw you out of bed to get you up in the morning!_

'_Since today – I'm just so dang excited.' _He answered, chuckling to himself_, 'fish?' _he offered, nudging me the biggest cod in the pile. I took it and swallowed it instantly, taking a couple more from the pile without him noticing. _'When do you want to start?'_

_When I've had enough food – don't rush me, _I teased him. I knew the only reason he offered me a fish was to try and sweet talk me so I would begin his lesson earlier. Not so. Hiccup had made me wait several times over the past few months for my fish and now will be my revenge.

'Do you guy's always make so much noise when you're eating?' Astrid's voice sounded from behind us and Hiccup immediately grabbed a fish and took it to her. 'Thanks. You wouldn't mind, would you?' She asked, gesturing towards the unused pile of wood next to the ashes of the previous fire. Hiccup obliged, sending a small fireball into the pile, setting it alight so Astrid could cook her food.

_Why do humans bother cooking food? It tastes so much better fresh and whole._

'_We have to – our stomachs just cannot take raw meat. If it's raw, we just vomit it back up.'_

_You mean __their__ stomachs cannot take it and __they__ would just vomit it back up, _I corrected him – he was still talking about himself as a human but he would have to accept that it's not going to happen.

'_I can still dream, can't I?' _he asked sarcastically. As much as he loved being a dragon, a Night Fury, the most powerful being alive, he so wanted to be human again.

**

* * *

**

After breakfast, Astrid had packed up the tent and taken it back to the village so I am could get both Hiccup and I back into the air in peace. _You ready then? _I asked him, but the answer was obvious.

'_Ready? I've been ready for the last half hour! Now let's start already!_ He commanded, stretching his wings and wiggling his tail.

_Ok, flying is a lot like fire breathing – it's easy when you have done it once. It's fairly simple. The fins at the end of your tail control pitch, the small wings in the middle control turns, _I told him, extending my secondary wings to show him. Night Fury's are the only species of dragon to have more than two pairs of wings and this is what gives us our amazing speed._ Finally your big wings control speed and height. _

'_Right, should be easy. I think'._

_It will be – its instinct for dragons to know how to fly. Once you're up there you won't even realise what you're doing._

To show him how to take off, I decided to go first. I extended all 3 pairs of wings (using the strap around my paw for the left tail fin) and leapt into the air and an abnormally slow speed as to give Hiccup a chance to take it all in. I then turned back towards him and landed, with quite a lot of relief as I was expecting to fall out the sky on my first attempt – maybe this new tail fin won't be so hard to use as I thought.

_Go on, give it a try, _I told him, _it can't be that hard or I would have failed just then, wouldn't I? _I sat down, watching Hiccup walk forwards to the clearing in the centre of this ravine we were in, and he started unfolding his wings. After steadying himself for a brief moment, he shot into the air, leaving nothing but a dazed me and some dust behind. I stared into the air, watching him perform fancy loops and plummeting dives all in quick succession.

'_Wow, THIS IS AMAZING!' _he shouted down to me. _'Come on up, I'm finally going to beat you in a race!' _This was a challenge against my honour and I did not intend to back down.

_You asked for this _I replied, leaping into the thin cool air once more. I quickly picked up my pace, zooming straight past Hiccup who was hovering in mid air, waiting for me. Unfortunately, my glory was short-lived because almost as soon as I had cleared the chasm, he came straight past me, laughing as he went.

'_You may have the experience Toothless, but I have the tail!' _he retorted, climbing to the heavens above Berk. I was not going to lose that race, and even with a slight handicap, I still had a few tricks down my mouth. Flying as fast as I could after Hiccup, I breathed up an incredibly small amount of gas into my mouth, and then I waited. The finishing post, as always in our little races, would be the beach where we liked to hang out, and at his current speed, he would win; so I lit the gas in-between my jaws, feeling it burn me slightly but not enough to cause pain, and I waited. Eventually, hiccup stopped climbing and turned to freefall back towards the planet, wings tucked in at his sides. Immediately, the Night Fury's signature screech made itself known, the wind rushing past Hiccup's wings saw to that, and I spewed out all the smoke from my fire into his path on his way down.

_You may have the tail Hiccup, but I have the experience! You can't beat me, not here!' _I shouted at him, hoping to lower his hopes. Granted the smoke would sting his eyes slightly, forcing him to slow up but it would wear off. I quickly snapped my body around to face Berk once more and flattened my wings to my sides. Hiccup was now only about twenty metres in front of me and I was gaining. Ah, the sweet smell of victory.

Landing back on the ground, Hiccup was only a few seconds behind me, but that was enough to annoy him.

'_You cheated! You blinded me on my way down!' _He roared, tackling me to the ground and successfully pinning me in one smooth motion. His strong black tail wrapped itself around mine; rendering it useless and he leant forward onto his front legs, pushing my shoulders firmly into the grass beneath me. There was only one way out of this now and that involved me sending a fire blast into Hiccup's neck. Not an option.

_Alright, I submit _I told him, and he finally got off me, grinning happily.

'_Who needs to beat you in a race when I can beat you in a fight?'_

_You didn't beat me, I could have easily have got you off but it would have nearly killed you._

'_But dragons are immune to fire on the outside' _he replied, and he was right – if I had blasted his neck it would only have hurt a little, but nothing more; Night Fury scales are more resilient to fire than anything else.

_I didn't want to take that chance. _It was the best I could come up with at the time, plus it was marginally true – I didn't want to hurt Hiccup, even if it meant putting up with his bragging.

**

* * *

**

Around noon that day, Hiccup and I returned from yet another flight together; my wings were tiring now but by the looks of things, Hiccup only wanted to go out again.

'_I can't believe I actually did that – fall from thousands of feet in the air and survive!'_

_Oh come on Hiccup, we've done that loads of times before!_

'_yes, but this time I was in complete control, if you get what I mean' _and I did – I didn't want to admit it, but flying alone again did feel good but nowhere near as good as it did with Hiccup on my back. How I would miss those days._ 'Do you want to go again?'_

_Not this time Hiccup, you have to rest now. Tonight were going back to your village and you are going to have to face your father. _At this comment, the expression on Hiccup's face immediately changed from one of joy to one of dread.

'_What's he going to do Toothless? He finally started caring for me as a human and now I'm a dragon he could just shut me out like he did before._

_You know he won't though. Even if he does, how is he going to stop a Night Fury from getting inside that house? He tried stopping me when you were unconscious after that battle but he failed then. Besides, he's your father and despite how vikingy and tough he looks, he does care about you._

'_Yeah, your right. If he doesn't let me in I'm going to torch his beard off. _Hiccup chuckled to himself, but he then became serious once more – _'Stuff it. I'm only going to worry until we get there. Let's go now.' _He looked at me straight in the eyes, his face lacking the usual 'Hiccup flair'.

_Are you sure?_

'_Yes. Let's go now.' _And with that, Hiccup and I jumped into the air once more. Heading for the village of Berk, two Night Fury's flew towards their home.

As much as I didn't like to say it out loud, I thought being a Night Fury was being at the best of existence – the peak of living world, but I was wrong. Hiccup, my little Hiccup now had the home field advantage; neither of us knew it yet, but Hiccup had an ability beyond imagination, it just took a spark to ignite it, and that spark was on its way.

* * *

Good? Bad? let me know!

**See thse little 3 words here?**

**Click them and review please!**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	11. Those 2 little words

**hey ppl!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews i have been getting, sorry for the delay in this chapter but i blame the germans for haveing a hard-to-learn language!**

**Anyway, heres chapter 11, where hiccup realises what his special ability is! Also, the title 'those 2 little words' refer to 'i wish', just to be clear cos I'm rarly clear in what I mean**

**enjoy, and please continue the amazing reviews!**

* * *

The next morning

Waking from my unfortunately-not-eternal slumber, I decided to go and get breakfast; Hiccup was now more than capable to look after himself now so I felt no guilt in leaving him. On approaching the lakes surface, I looked down at the fish that had refused to feed me six months ago when I needed them most – I hadn't eaten in days and was unable to catch one! Luckily for me, I had now learned the tactic. Creep up on one warming in the shallows and fire blast the deeper water behind it, sending it flying out of the pool towards me – Result!

After a few cods, Hiccup joined me at the water's edge, his eyes wide with hunger.

'_Hey Toothless, Sleep well?'_

_Yeah, just not long enough. You ready for today?_

'_I guess. I can't keep delaying it so I'm just going to have to go for it. To be honest, I'm only going to worry from now until we go – how about we go after breakfast?'_

_If you want, I'm not fussed. _As grown up as Hiccup was acting about it all, I could see the fear in his eyes. He had already (if only for a few hours) been dis-owned by his father once and he couldn't bare to go through it again, but as much as I disliked Stoick, I knew that after he learnt of what Hiccup and I did together, he wouldn't do that to hiccup again. Ever.

It didn't take long for Hiccup to catch his share of fish, each time he caught one a small smirk would appear on his face – I could tell the thrill of fire breathing still hadn't worn off (and even when it does, it's still leaves a buzz). Very soon after, we were ready to go.

'_That new fin straps not rubbing is it? I'll soften it if it is.'_

_Hiccup, the strap is fine, let's just go._ He was trying to put off the inevitable again – one of his many flaws but it's what made Hiccup Hiccup. I stretched my wings and leapt into the air once more; turning to the village which was only a few minutes away flying compared to half and hours walk. I turned my head to check on Hiccup and he was behind me, shaking slightly from that which was still to come. I gave another push down to gather more speed so I could locate the chief before Hiccup would have a chance for a nervous breakdown, and sure as sure could be, Stoick was leaving the great hall, no doubt after a very hearty breakfast of his own. Gliding down, numerous people below me look up, a look of surprise on upon their faces – Hiccup was no longer on my back! As good as it was to fly solo again, it felt like a part of me had been ripped out. I couldn't even say he had broken his promise that we would go flying together every day – technically, we were.

As soon as I landed, Stoick walked up to me, the same astonished look on his face.

'So, Toothless, where be my son now? I thought you cannot fly without his help?' I turned and glanced my head towards the new strap, and amazingly, Stoick got it immediately. 'Ah, I see. Hiccup's modifications again.' At this point, Hiccup landed beside me and looked longingly at his father.

'_Oh dad, it's great to see you again' _he wailed, running up to Stoick, nudging his head playfully.

'GET OFF you beast!' he yelled and Hiccup jumped back in fear. 'Great to see another Night Fury and all but I don't know you!' At this comment, Astrid came from the doors of the hall and beamed at the sight of Hiccup.

'Oh Hiccup, I was wondering when you would get back.' She exclaimed, but the expression disappeared at the sight of Stoick. 'Chief, you did know that this is Hiccup, right?'

'Don't be daft Astrid, this here, this is a Night Fury. How can this be Hiccup?'

_Show him Hiccup _I thought, urging him to draw his name in the sand as he had a couple of days ago.

'_Ok, but it won't work' _he replied, but as Hiccup had finished the little arrow, labelling the work 'Hiccup' to his new body, Stoick burst out laughing.

'HA HA HA, seriously, I knew Hiccup was good with ye beasts but to actually become a dragon! No' he turned away, chuckling happily to himself.

'_Bare with me bud, I know how I can get him to see this!' _Hiccup shouted, and he ran after Stoick, and to everyone's amazement, tackled him to the floor, growling in his face.

_Hiccup get off! He's the chief and your dad, you're not going to do anything except gain a few bruises! _I yelled at him, and strangely enough, he did.

'BEAST, you will pay for that!' Stoick said, raising his sword at Hiccup who on instinct, shot a fireball at his feet. Only then, to surprise everyone once more, he started drawing in the sand again.

_Hiccup, what are you doing? What are you even writing?_

'_It says deer. A few weeks ago, dad said that if I could ever successfully pin him to the floor, he would get me a deer. I was the only one around then, so in order for me to know that, I have to be Hiccup. _He replied, a smile growing across his face as Stoick stopped and stared.

'Hiccup, it is you!' he mumbled quietly to himself, and he ran towards Hiccup, dropping the sword to the ground with his arms wide open. 'How did this happen?'

'_Oh dad, I wish I could tell you!' _Hiccup shouted, and that line was what started it all.

'It doesn't matter Hiccup. We'll work around this, it will be fine.'

'But dad, I'm a freaking dragon! I can't exactly act like nothing has happened!' Everyone turned to stare at Hiccup. Even I was astounded. He had just spoken, in his usual, human English. 'What?'

'Hiccup' Stoick said, 'You're speaking'

'No way! Seriously, dad?'

'Yes Hiccup. We can here you. To think, my son the first person t...' Stoick's moment was interrupted by Hiccup falling to the floor – he fainted. 'Son! Odin dam it! We can't move something this big. He's just going to have to stay here until he comes around.' He turned to me again 'You, Toothless, look after him until he's awake again. When he does, Astrid, I want to be the first to know. I have some more repairs to see to but after that, I'm finally going to get Fishlegs to make the new Dragon Manual. With this, we can finally learn about ye beasts – properly.' That was Stoick, always one to put Chief in front of Hiccup and looking to exploit every available opportunity before it disappears – that's why I don't like him. He did get one thing right though, I was going to stay with him. No doubt the villagers would want to poke and touch him like they did me first of all, and Hiccup being Hiccup, he isn't going to growl anyone away.

It didn't take long for him to wake up, but Astrid didn't bother going for Hiccup's dad.

'Hey Toothless, what happened?'

_You fainted, right after talking to your dad._

'I SPOKE to him? How?'

_You just did._

'Hiccup, now you can talk, how did this happen?' I hated it when Astrid interrupted our conversations, it was one of her worse habits.

'During the night of the raid, we both got hit by a cannon ball. When we landed, I was almost dead on the floor and when Toothless leaned over me, a drop of his blood fell into my mouth – that's my best guess anyway. Then, a few nights later, I had a strange dream of being a dragon myself, but I woke up in the middle of it with the distinct urge to get away from the village, then this happened. So today when I met dad, I so wanted to talk to him, and then I could.'

_So, when you really want something, it happens to you?_

'Well, yeah actually.'

'Actually what? Were not all dragon-viking hybrid you know!' Shouted Astrid, getting annoyed from being left out. It's not my fault she can't hear me, she should go and learn dragonese, at least then there would be a reason for me to speak aloud instead of just thinking what I want to say.'

'He said that if I really want something, it happens to me – that night I was dreaming about flying, and earlier I wished I could speak to dad, then I could!'

'Ok, this is getting a little too weird now. Are you saying that if you wish for something, you change into it?'

'If it's to do with human or dragon bodies, then yeah, pretty much. MAN THIS IS AWSOME! I'm going to go find Fishlegs – this will give him a heart attack!'

'NO Hiccup, we have to be careful about this. Being completely human or completely dragon is one thing, but some people won't accept this. It's like some kind of magic.'

_She's right. The grumpy man who tried to hit me a month ago won't like this for sure._ About a month ago when I was feasting from a spot in the sea just along from Berk, some Viking with only one foot (not Gobber, this man had two hands) tried to hit me with an axe, claiming this was his fishing spot. Naturally, I just pushed the man in and walked off, but he started staring at me when I was eating after that. _If enough people don't like it, your dad will be forced to exile you_.

'Dad wouldn't exile me just for this' Hiccup replied, gesturing to himself. 'Anyway, if I can't go to see a friend, I'm going home.'

'Hiccup don't be like that, you can go and see Fishlegs just... not today'.

'Fine. But I'm still going home. I have some wishing to try out, away from the village, to make you happy. Satisfied?'

'Very'

'Good. Let's go' he called, turning around and opening his wings. 'Are you coming?'

_And where else would I be?_

'Fair enough. Do you want to join us Astrid?'

'Alright, but only to see what in Thor's name your on about. I'll see you there'

'Just Climb on.'

'What?'

'Well, do you want to walk or fly?'

'No, I just wasn't expecting you to offer. It, seems, I dunno, wrong since you were once a person.'

'Still am' and with that, Astrid jumped onto Hiccup's back – much to my annoyance. Night Fury's are meant to be the most proud of all the dragon species. We only allow those who we are closest to ride us, and Astrid isn't _that _close to him. We then leapt into the air, the only sounds were our wings beating in sync and the occasional cry of joy from Astrid.

Upon arriving back at the house, the first problem was immediately apparent – hiccup could not fit through the front door.

'Man, I knew I would have grown but dad has to get through here! How come I can't?'

_Take a wild guess_

'Alright, I'm only talking to myself.'

'We'll talk to us then! We are here you know.'

'Yeah, ok. Toothless, can I borrow, you room a minute?'

_Ok, why?_

'You'll see.' Hiccup proceeded to then walk into my little extension on the side of the main house, and then all fell silent.

_What are you doing in there? _I asked, but I got no reply. _HICCUP! What are you doing in there? _I yelled, getting really impatient now – first he asks to use my room and doesn't tell me why, then he doesn't reply to me – it's not like he can just stop listening to me. I decided to stick my head around the leather door, and I then got the second biggest shock of my life. Hiccup wasn't the same as when he had walked in. Now, in the centre of the room, was a small human, clutching my saddle to his lower areas to cover himself.

'Astrid? Can you go get me some clothes from my room please?'

* * *

**A breif explanation incase i have written it badly...**

**Hiccup has the ability to switch between human and night fury, but he doesnt get to keep his clothes unfortunatly - this story isnt going to get any more explicit than that!**

**But there is more to it than that, he can change further, and soon toothless will get a visioon from thor :D**

**thanks and PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	12. Secrets Never Last

hey everyone!

SOOO SORRY about the lack of story, i blame school, GCSEs and the germans for a hard-to-learn-language! (no offence intended)

anyway, here is the next installment and hiccup finds out a massive secret about his new found ability - human AND dragon, at the same time?

lol, anyway, as always **PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!**

* * *

'Why?' Astrid asked back, peeking her head through the door just as I had but I quickly moved into her way. While I didn't understand human's fascination with clothes, I can respect their need for privacy.

'Because I thought that's what humans wore! Now hurry up its freezing!' Hiccup snapped back, shivering slightly from the autumn breeze. When Astrid did arrive back, she threw in his clothes and we both withdrew from my room to let him change in piece. Emerging from the doorway a few minutes later was a perfectly formed human Hiccup – much to my disappointment. I liked him better as a dragon. 'So, what do you think?' he asked Astrid, who just stood there gawping at him.

'Well, you were... I don't know. So are you some kind of god now?'

'I wouldn't go that far, but I'm not normal anymore.'

'Anymore, since when were you normal in the first place?'

'Fair point. Anyway, food? I'm starving. I think I left my breakfast behind with the dragon body.' At the sheer mention of food, I nuzzled him playfully. Night Fury's digest food immensely quickly (compared to humans) and only eat again when the opportunity arises so we often spend days with an empty stomach, literally. 'Toothless, ok, you're hungry too. We'll both go.'

Arriving at the food hall, Hiccup immediately reached into the barrel of haddock and fetched me out a few. _No, not haddock today thanks – I had already had about five this morning _I thought, shaking my head in polite refusal.

'What's wrong Toothless? I ca... Oh hold on' he mumbled, his face scrunching up into something almost inhuman, before he spoke again. 'Try again'.

_Can you understand me now?_

'Yes... Wow! Human and dragon together! Seriously, I love whichever god came up with this!

_Anyway, I said no haddock thanks. I already had a few of those._

'Oh, ok. Cod?'

_As if I would ever refuse that one._

'True. Anyway, eat up fast – I have to go and show my dad this, just think about everything ill be able to do! Work in the forge without the coal fire, lift huge weights with no effort at all and finally beat Snotlout in a wrestling match, all while still being me. If he thought a talking dragon was impossible, ju- 'Hiccup stopped mid sentence and looked around the hall to see everyone within earshot turning to stare at him. 'Uh, just wait until I teach you to speak!'

_What!_

'_It's a cover up. We can't let everyone know about this, not yet.'_

_Ok... I think. _The possibility of dragons learning English had been discussed before, but after many trials in secret between Hiccup and I, the result was less than bad. It was dreadful - It had ended up with an incredibly annoyed me and a very wet Hiccup.

'So swallow that one and we'll go see him.'

_Fine, but I'm not going through __any__ English lessons with you, _and with that, I promptly swallowed the remaining fish, Hiccup mounted my back and we soared towards our house where Stoick and Fishlegs were waiting patiently.

'Hiccup? How? You...' Stoick stopped mid sentence, speechless – it was quite a blessing actually. That man's load voice often put a minor strain on dragons' sensitive ears.

'Yeah, I know. Inside and I'll tell you all about it' Hiccup commanded, even with his new (ok, 6 month old) found confidence he rarely told his dad what to do – most likely from dragon instincts. Once everyone, including me, were inside Hiccup stood before the three of us with worry radiating from his face. 'Ok, dad you know about a week ago I was nearly dead but I healed,'

'Yes,' Stoick grumbled, still unsure about why his son had brought him inside for a serious chat.

'Well we think it was because some of Toothless's blood dropped into my mouth from his cut, and now I can change between me as a human and me as a Night Fury at will.'

'Wow, so you mean you can breathe fire and everything, and have dragon arms with, like +11 strength?' asked Fishlegs excitedly – Astrid was right, he was going to get very worked up about this.

'I guess so,' Hiccup replied, closing his eyes again only this time, when he opened them, his whole right arm below the elbow started become like one of mine. Fishlegs just stared in awe, too astounded to speak. Hiccup then took a heavy breath in and spat a pathetically small sized fire blast into the hearth, immediately relighting the few unburned logs that were still there.

'Son, oh Hiccup!' Stoick yelled (to which I recoiled slightly), jumping up to hug the now perfectly human Hiccup. 'What has he done to ye?'

'What do you mean _done to me? _Toothless has done nothing.'

'But you're... a thing.'

'I'm a human, who just so happens to be half dragon, what's wrong with that? I think it's amazing!'

'Oh Hiccup, the village won't take this. It's like your some kind of devil.'

'But I'm not! The WHOLE population of Berk owes me their lives; don't you think they will accept me – you have'

'I KNOW everyone else wont. I will speak with the 5 who were with us this morning when we met in your... new form and heard you speak. You wake Fishlegs and then go to Astrid - For now, don't show anyone. Ok?'

'But no one will do anything to me, even if –'

'DEAL?'

'Deal'

**

* * *

**

After setting Fishlegs straight and a long walk (due to the lack of Hiccup-dragons) back into the centre of the village, Astrid approached us once more – didn't she know that Hiccup and I like spending time alone together? We're best friends for god's sake – the best there has been and ever will be, so why does she always interrupt us?

'Hey Hiccup!'

_Tell her to get lost or I will maul her_

'Astrid, what are you doing back?' Hiccup asked, casually stepping between the blonde and me.

'Can I not spend time with my boyfriend?' she replied, brandishing her fist playfully.

'Well, I seem to be running low on TLC at the moment. Dads just asked, _more of commanded_ me to not tell or show anyone anything, but I want to! It's not something to be ashamed of – and I know what you're going to say. He's-'

'No you don't.'

'Why?'

'Cos I agree with you. I gave it some thought and, well, just think of all the use you could be.'

_Ha, tool _I joked but I immediately regretted it as Hiccup turned around and bashed me on the nose (not violently, but enough to say don't say that!) and as most people know, our noses are the most sensitive parts of a dragon. _OW! Alright, don't get mad._

'Yeah, hmmm, anyway, I guess it would be better but I just said – my dad made me promise not to tell anyone.'

'So... You're not going to listen to him are you?'

'This once, yeah, I am.'

'No you're not! I will make sure of that.' Astrid replied, an evil smirk appearing across her face.

'And how do you plan to do that?'

'You'll see!'

'No Astrid, don't' Hiccup called after her but she wasn't going to listen.

_She's going to be the death of you._

'Hm, yeah, probably' he chuckled, but I could tell there was a certain amount of seriousness in his voice. 'So, now what?'

_Fish, fly, sleep. _I suggested, putting a lot of emphasis on the 'fly' – flying alone using the new strap just isn't the same as having the small Viking I had come to share my life with on my back.

'Yeah, sounds good' Hiccup replied, jumping onto my back as I spread my wings and on hearing the click of his foot in the stirrup, I leapt into the air. It is impossible to describe how I feel in the air with Hiccup on my back; in training he is always telling people how to fly us. Lean right and your dragon will go that way, forward to dive and back to climb – it's easy! He would say, but that's not how it is for us. We truly act like one in the air – if he leans left I will fly that way but I lean right, Hiccup will turn my fin to match, it's a mutual understanding, one that no-one else will ever have and I feel sorry for them. Most Vikings consider us dragons as pets; Hiccup doesn't and that's why we trust him. He treats us with respect and like equals, unlike some who end up with little hair remaining and no dragon after going too far. I love my life.

**

* * *

**

But life has complications, as I was about to find out.

After an hour of flight, I spotted a crowd growing near the dragon training arena, formally the kill ring, and I landed to investigate. Amongst the murmuring Vikings, Stoick made his way to the front and started to speak.

'People of Berk, the time has come to once again rejoice in Thor's name for the good harvest that will see us through the long winter soon on its way. Starting tomorrow, for one day straight there shall be no work, only festivities, and ASTRID!' he yelled, his eyes darting off towards Ravens Point. On the very edge of the cliff was Astrid clinging to a young, bendy (and most likely fragile) tree, trying to retrieve a headband. Risking her life for a headband.

She had guts, I give her that.

As she reached out to the cause, she looked straight at me, then Hiccup and I knew what she was thinking – get Hiccup up here now. Astrid was going to 'fall' and Hiccup would be forced to catch her; only a Night Fury could get there quick enough and by our standards, I was pretty slow with a fake fin, so he would have to go.

_She's going to jump Hiccup. _I told him and he looked around at me in surprise.

'_That scheming little Troll!' _he thought back with the privacy of my language. After a brief moment of Hiccup with a squished face, he opened his eyes to reveal not human but dragon eyes - staring out to the cliff he could now see everything I could, including the smirk on Astrid's face.

'Astrid! WHAT IN THIS WORLD ARE YE DOING?' Stoick shouted over the anxious crowd, running over to the furthest point of the training ring, but as Astrid reached out a hand to wave back, she let go of the tree and fell.

Reacting to the moment, Hiccup stood behind me and pulled my wing over himself – I turned my head away politely) and a few seconds later, a shirt and bearskin trousers were thrown out from under me. Then hiccup started growing at a phenomenal rate, turning back into the Night Fury Hiccup but unlike the last time he had transformed fully, this was over in a matter of seconds. Many members of the village turned and gasped in awe at another of my kind, but they didn't get their close up much longer. Immediately, Hiccup jumped into the air, pumping his wings hard to get to Astrid before she fell into the rocks below.

Now, Hiccup was airborne and so the whole crowd had a view of him. Many thought it was just me but it didn't take long to notice the lack of leather on him – if it weren't for Stoick (who, by the way, had wanted to keep this whole supposedly-dark-magic thing under wraps in the first place) no-one would be any wiser, but he had to open his big mouth.

'Hiccup, what are ye doing?' he yelled but it was in vein; Hiccup was airborne and too busy to pay any attention, the crowd knew who the dragon was and Astrid was near dead. Life has way too many complications.

* * *

Wow, so he can become half dragon and half human? i wish i could do that!

**Please, review, comment and pm me any ideas you have for further plot lines - there may be better than the one i have out there somewhere!**

thanks for reading!


	13. Why Astrid?

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait but i have been un-humanly busy

FILM UPDATE: I have seen the progress of the film and it is coming along nicely, VERY nicely! As i write this i am on Skype to Adam W who is making the film and it really is amazing! if you havent yet, please join the official facebook page for this story and its film:

.com/#!/pages/How-to-Train-your-Dragon-Blood-of-a-Nightfury/120104494696980?ref=ts

And without further intro, here is chapter 13: Why Astrid?

**PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW**

* * *

I watched now as Hiccup caught Astrid literally only a few meters from the rocky ground below. In the back of my head, I heard Hiccup call to me _'Toothless, cove now' _he said – I didn't need telling twice. I spun around and ran as fast as I could to our little ravine (dubbed the 'cove') as Stoick tried to settle an agitated crowd, stopping a few from trying to follow me.

Only once before had I ran this fast and by sheer coincidence, it was on this track just in reverse when I had saved Hiccup from the Nightmare in the 'kill ring'. Even before I arrived at the lip to the cove I could hear Hiccup shouting at Astrid below – he was obviously and very rightfully angry with her; I would be in his situation. As I looked over, I was relieved to see Hiccup with a spare pair of trousers on; so I jumped off the ledge and glided in with my wings when they both turned to look and me, only stopping their argument for a brief second or two as I landed.

'Anyway, why did you have to go and ruin everything? Just when I had agreed to dad to not tell anyone you deliberately force me to show the WHOLE village!'

'Oh come on Hiccup, don't act like you didn't want this' Astrid replied, rather smoothly considering her normal temper, 'I was just doing you a favour.'

'A FAVOUR! Now I am going to be swamped by villagers either trying to kill me or question me, the elders will want to test me and the whole time my dad will want to protect me from being overworked on this leg! Yeah, where was your head when you thought of that?' Hiccup yelled – I swear these two have swapped personalities. Walking forwards, I nudged Hiccup shoulder a little bit, trying to calm him down.

_Don't be too mad – think about it from her point of view, she really did think she was being kind._

'Don't defend her!'

'What did he say?' she asked, hoping to change the topic.

'SHUT UP!'

'What?'

'I said be quiet' Hiccup murmured, realising his mistake.

'No, you told me to shut up' Astrid said, walking towards Hiccup, clicking her knuckles before him, 'The last person to say that to me ended up with a broken arm – you should be thankful I like you now' and with that last word, she jumped forwards, sticking her leg behind Hiccup and pushed him to the ground. I moved closer, ready to intervene if I was needed, but

'WHAT IN THE GODS NAME... What was that for?'

'I just told you' Astrid replied as she tried to stamp down on Hiccup's wrist, only that didn't happen. Instead, Hiccup caught her foot mid-air and with one smooth twisting motion, he threw her to the floor. Sitting back up and looking rather stunned, Astrid stared at Hiccup. 'How... You were-'

'Dragon muscle' Hiccup declared, standing back up and dusting himself off. 'A pound of dragon muscle is loads stronger than a pound of a human, that's why I don't look like Gobber or my dad. So, what were you going to try next? Break my wrist? Stamp on my leg?'

'No, just hurt your wrist' she said, still looking like Hiccup had two heads – I wonder if he could do that?

_Stop now. When I left, her mom was shouting for you to bring her back – and I think you've made your point._

'Yeah, fine, ok' he replied, 'I'm going back now, I'll see you there. Toothless, let's go'. Hiccup then turned around and with one smooth motion, transformed back into the Night Fury. Turning away from Astrid, we both left the earth behind as we flew back into the sky – the best place in the world, but then Astrid had to ruin the moment once more.

'What about me?'

_Ah, she's right – if you arrive back without her the towns people will believe you've gone bad, all the dark magic stuff._

'_Dam it, I just want to be away from her now!'_

_You know I'm right though_

'_Ok, but next time I'm leaving her there.'_

_No complaints here _I replied as Hiccup dived back into the ravine, only to pick Astrid up by her arms as I had done when we first met, and continue flying back to the village. I was so sure I saw a smirk on his face as she screams and begged to be on his back instead of dangling freely by her limbs.

**

* * *

**

'They're back! Someone get the chief!' a young boy shouted as he saw us approach over the tree's. Of course, Stoick wasn't too far away and came rushing in at the sound of our wings and the boy's cries; after Stoick was Astrid's mother, who (as soon as Hiccup put her down, or more dropped her from a small height) ran to her daughter, only the Viking part of her stopped the tears from flowing.

'Astrid, I thought I'd lost you!'

'Don't worry mom, I'm here now.'

'Son!' Stoick boomed, 'Nice catch!'

'_Ha, if only he knew' _Hiccup thought to me before replying to his father 'Yeah dad, give me a minute though please, I'm going to go and get my clothes. I'll be back in one minute, tops.'

'Very well, but be quick. We have some explaining to do' Stoick commanded as Hiccup turned and flew once more to where he had left his clothes.

**

* * *

**

Only a few moments later, Hiccup returned fully clothed and an expression on his face clearly saying to keep out his way. As Stoick, Hiccup, and I all walked up the great hall to be met with half the village now stood outside, waiting patiently for Hiccup's arrival. At the moment Hiccup came into view, several cheers rang out for the hero that had saved a girl; the crowd then proceeded to move towards us, some reaching out to the 'half-dragon' (I heard someone call him) just as he had predicted.

Pushing open the huge doors – which was no longer a difficult task due to his new found strength – Hiccup marched up to the preaching stand and all fell quiet. I quickly surveyed the room – so far, none of the hundreds of Vikings in there were pointing anything at him, just the way it should stay, so far Stoick was wrong about some people taking the news as 'dark magic' and wanting to kill him.

'People of Berk, you all know what happened today. It's no secret anymore that, yes, I can turn into a dragon. And yes, it's a Night Fury.' Commotion broke out here as people began shouting out questions at him – _'How did this happen?'_ and _'How does it work?'_ were the most common. 'Ok, people, HEY!' Hiccup shouted, trying to get back everyone's attention, 'now, some of you aren't going to like this but just so you all know, it's still me. Hiccup the useless, Hiccup the saviour, I'm still me. Not evil, not out to kill everyone – even as a dragon I'm still me. Ok?' he asked, his voice wavering a little at the ending question, only to be answered be a silence.

Eventually, a little girl pushed her way to the front of the crowd and looked up at us, shaking slightly before she spoke. 'Hiccup, can I see you as a dwagon?' she asked, with the crowd talking amongst themselves before Snotlout walked forwards with Ruffnut, Tuffnut and the still slightly dazed Fishlegs. 'Please?'

'Go on Hic, some of us missed the freak show earlier' Snotlout shouted, earning a hard punch on the arm from Astrid.

_You're not some attraction Hiccup, just come back to the cove with me,_

'_I need these people to understand Toothless. If I were them, I'd probably be thinking it was Loki's trick or a 'beast' had taken my soul so every night I became a monster'_

_I'm taking that as a personal insult _I joked, managing to get a small smile to appear on his lips.

'Ok, but it will have to be outside – anyone else is welcome to follow, but after this I'm going with Toothless and this lot' he said, gesturing to his group of friends at the bottom of the stand. 'back to our place.'

**

* * *

**

Outside, most of the village stood in a half circle around the main square, allowing Hiccup plenty of space to show off his new ability. I stood next to him and as the remaining people filed out from the hall, I extended my wing giving Hiccup some privacy, but this time he pulled it back down and spoke to me secretly.

'_Thanks, but this time I put on some old clothes and theres more back at the house – just this once ill give the change a miss. Doesn't seem right with everyone watching.'_

_Fair enough. _It was really – I couldn't shield Hiccup from everyone's view and being the chief's son, he always has valued his privacy. Hiccup then backed away from me to address the village once more.

'Everyone ready? Good' he yelled, lowering his head and closing his eyes; the transformation began. Immediately, the shirt he was wearing tore apart to allow for his wings to expand, he quickly threw off his shoes before his legs grew to Night Fury size, his whole body becoming covered with jet black scales and a tail with extra wings morphing out of his spine. Like last time Hiccup had taken this form, it only took a matter of seconds but that didn't reduce the effect the change had taken on the crowd – for once in the village of Berks' history, everyone was silent.

'Ok, so this is me, dragon-y-afied, but please, don't treat me any different,' he said; astounding the crowd further by talking whilst being a dragon. 'Oh, and I can mix and match my bodies, so that's how I'm talking.' _'Toothless, let's go back now to the cove now. If I stay here any longer I'm going to be swarmed with questions and requests for rides on a __mighty Night Fury' _

_No complaints here _I replied as Hiccup walked over to Snotlout – who was shaking slightly from having his cousin come up to him a lot stronger than hismelf - whispering something into his ear then turning to me. Looking upwards once more, I stretched out my wings – giving a slight glance at either one (I do love my wings) before leaping into the air above and heading towards our home away from home; Hiccup joining me only moments later. _What did you was to him? _I asked, performing a barrel roll for the sheer joy of it.

'_He's coming to meet us at the cove with Ruff, Tuff and Fishlegs. They have been pretty good to me and I owe them a bit more of an explanation. Plus, I did say I'd tell Fishlegs a bit more about dragons.'_

_Ok, but as long as they don't stay too long. I want to sleep._

'_You're __Always__ sleeping – can you not go without it for 12 hours?'_

_Sure I can, but that doesn't mean I want too._

'_Lazy Reptile' _he called at me, only to be returned with my own insult -

_Rubbish Viking_, and he just chuckled back at me putting on a brief burst of speed.

**

* * *

**

Arriving at the cove, I touched down and had a small drink from the lake in the centre of this rare paradise on Berk; seconds later, Hiccup landed behind me.

'_I'm gonna change back now – they're all going to want to talk when they get here.'_

_No they're not. _I replied, _They are going to want to see you like me – they know what you're like._

'_Fair point._' He mumbled, pondering the situation for a minute. _'Tell you what, they can have both.' _Hiccup thought, rushing over to a small crevice in the rocks where he stored spare clothes and a fishing rod in case we ever wanted to stop here the night. As I returned to my drink, out the corner of my I could see a huge black form shrink into a smaller humanoid shape, however it still had two massive wings and a lengthy tail still extruding from it. _'I'll just show them me with a few extra limbs'_ he said, laughing out loud at the expression on my face – I was just dumbstruck at how amazing Hiccup looked! The black in his wings and tail offset the natural green of our cove perfectly, and then just the fact of a human with wings was enough to make the scene. I was proud to have a friend like Hiccup. Standing up and expanding two perfectly proportioned wings, Hiccup used his sharp teeth to tear two large holes on either side of a bear fur jacket which he then proceeded to pull over his shoulders; morphing his wings into his body then back out again to allow the garment onto his back.

Wow.

'_What do you think?' _he asked, flying over to me to sit by my side.

_It's... new_

'_Hm, I kind of like this form, and close your mouth – you'll catch flies!' _he joked; making me notice the fact my jaw was hanging open, which to be honest, was the least of my concerns at the time. Hiccup's friends were here.

* * *

**You like?**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


	14. Four explanations and nearly a funeral

**Hello again friends, a few notes before the story.**

**1. SORRY, PELASE DONT HATE ME for the lack of updates... I blame not he Germans this time (no offence) but exams, holidays, work etc.**

**2. A HUGE thank you to Calico for beta'ing my story. After comparing the two copies I have of them, it really does become apparent how easy it is for stupid mistakes :D Anyway, I really do recommend you look at her profile and stories – they're some of the best on here :D**

**3. The facebook page needs more members, please join!**

http:/www (dot) facebook (dot) com/#!/pages/How-to-Train-your-Dragon-Blood-of-a-Nightfury/120104494696980?ref=ts

**4. As always, please read and review!**

Thanks

* * *

'Hey Hiccup!' a voice sounded from the entrance to our cove, promptly followed by Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs. 'Oh man – you look AWESOME!' Snotlout shouted, running over to Hiccup, tugging on his new wings.

'Yeah! I sure wouldn't mess with you' commented Tuffnut whilst Fishlegs and Ruffnut just stood back staring in awe – I wish people would stop doing that.

'Hey guys - Oh come on Fishlegs not again!' shouted Hiccup, catching Fishlegs before he fainted on the floor; for a Viking he didn't have the strongest of souls. 'Snotlout, will you stop that?'

'Ok, sorry,' he murmured, removing his hand from Hiccup's wing – it was almost as if he were taking advantage of Hiccup because he was (apart from me) the only Night Fury known to Berk and I don't let random people come up and touch me to see what one is like, but Hiccup might.

'Where's Astrid?'

'Getting changed – came back quite muddy after that little _incident,_' said Ruffnut, walking up to Hiccup and staring at him straight in the eyes, only to jump back when they suddenly changed to dark green dragon eyes. 'What the?'

'Got ya!' Hiccup laughed, the rest of the crown joining in with him – even I felt a smile crawl across my face.

'So, Hiccup, what's it like?' asked Fishlegs, sitting up from his lying position on the floor after fainting. Again.

'What do you mean _what's it like?'_

'Oh come on, it's not hard to answer that! What is it like to be able to fly and breathe fire?'

_Just say what I said to you._

'_You don't know Fishlegs – if I say that there'll be a thousand follow up questions.'_

_Well say something!_

'It's, errm, well, nice actually.'

'You can do better than that,' Snotlout butted in, being returned with a death glare from Hiccup. 'What? That's like saying walking is nice.'

'Ok, well, flying is just like what you experience on your dragons – wind rushing past, ground whizzing by, all that stuff but it's a lot of work – sometimes I wonder how proper dragons muster the energy to fly all day long. Think of wings as just an extra pair of very long and wide arms – that's all they feel like and I move them as I would my arms,' Hiccup explained, moving his left arm and wing in perfect sync. 'Fire, well, that's a hard one. It's difficult to explain – all it is is lighting gas in my mouth that burns and explodes on contact with something.' Hiccup then stopped, turning to look at Fishlegs who was scribbling away everything that Hiccup was saying.

'Go on - This is gold!'

'There's nothing else to say.'

'Oh,' Fishlegs sighed, obviously his enjoyment had left – why someone was so excited about learning some things that weren't _that _amazing I'll never know.

'Hey, Hiccup, how strong are you now?' Snotlout asked, flexing his muscles in front of him and Ruffnut.

'Well, stronger than I used to be,' Hiccup replied, his modesty not helping what we all knew was coming next.

'How about a duel? I've always wanted to kick your butt in a fair fight.'

'Well, ok, but I'll warn you now – you're going to lose!' Hiccup shouted, jumping up from his position and taking a few steps away from Snotlout. 'To the first death pin?' he asked and Snotlout agreed. A death pin in Viking terms was when one person had the other restrained to a point so that the one doing the pinning could end their life in one smooth blow, the other unable to fight back. Of course, neither would let it go that far.

'Great, ill just get my hammer.'

_Is that it? A hammer?_

'_Let him have his __fun,'_Hiccup replied, a grin growing across his face. _'I'll just melt it anyway.'_

'Let's do this thing!' Snotlout shouted, charging forwards at Hiccup, his hammer held high above his head. Hiccup easily dodged it by flying upwards a few feet, blowing a small blast at the hammer making it impact the earth where he once stood. 'HEY... That was a birthday present! You're going down!'

As Hiccup landed on the floor once more, a fist came flying from his older cousin falling straight onto his left shoulder, knocking him back slightly.

_If he wins, I will have to maul you both_

'_I'm shaking,' _teased Hiccup, _'Now shut up, I'm a bit __busy.'_ Hiccup stood his ground now a few meters away from Snotlout, waiting for the larger teen's next advance, and he wasn't disappointed. Almost immediately, he ran in for another attempt and knocked Hiccup to the floor, this time being thrown away himself from a powerful side swipe of Hiccup's wing and as Snotlout tried to stand up, again he was pushed downwards from a smash in the gut from Hiccup's tail.

'Give up yet, Snotlout?' he asked, pressing his foot down firmly on Snotlout's neck.

'I don't think I have much choice do I?'

'Say it.'

'You win, I submit.'

'OH YES! Told you!' shouted Hiccup, holding his hands in the air in victory, whilst the twins and Fishlegs congratulated him.

'Hey, hope that'll shut you up for a while,' taunted Tuffnut, kicking Snotlout while he was down. 'Sorry, couldn't resist.'

'Yeah yeah, anyway, there's no shame in being beaten by a dragon,' he argued, to be answered with a huff from me – he wouldn't have said that last year. 'And for a dragon, there's no shame in being beaten by a Viking – used to be quite a lot of that, didn't there? So shut up.'

'Leave Toothless alone, besides I'm not properly a dragon am I?'

'Close enough.'

_Please let me maul him_

'_It's tempting, very __tempting.'_

'So Hiccup,' commented Tuffnut, pushing in amongst our argument, 'who's gonna be your rider?'

'What do you mean _who's going to be my rider? _No one is – I'm still a human most of the time!'

'But all dragons have rider, apart from the ones who don't want to live with us.' That was true – every dragon living in Berk had someone whom they had bonded with – even the Terrors had the adults, but as soft as Hiccup was, he wasn't about to let one of his friends willing ride him like a horse because he was a _rare Night Fury._ Dang, it really does get annoying that there are only two of us – everyone is always like 'can I have a ride on you' or 'let's see your fire' – some people treat us like common dogs.

Looking back to Tuffnut now, Hiccup just stared. 'Tough,' he said, and that was the end of it.

**

* * *

**

A few hours later, after many challenges for battles and a lot of fish, we decided to return home. During the time passed, Hiccup would have given Snotlout, Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut rides on his back if it wasn't for my... reasoning. I told him how he was not a donkey and shouldn't be giving out rides as if he were one – he was and is a Night Fury for Valhalla's sake, the proudest beings on earth.

'So, what did your dad make of this?' Snotlout asked. 'Did he go all crazy and smash things up?'

_That would have been funny._

'Yeah, it would,' Hiccup replied to me, before turning to a rather shocked cousin and stating 'no actually, it took a bit, no, a lot of explaining but he took it well. I think only his view of a miracle has been changed.'

'Hey, no no, did you just talk to your dragon before answering? He didn't say anything,' he stuttered, trying to work out what was going on between Hiccup and me.

'Firstly, he's not my dragon – Toothless is his own dragon and does as he wants. Secondly, Toothless did say something, you just can't understand him. Night Fury's communicate telepathically so only other members of their species can understand each other.'

'So you can talk to dragons as well?' Fishlegs asked, perking up at the chance of more lessons.

'No, I can only talk to Toothless because he can think English, it's just dragon vocal chords can't make the right sounds. The other dragons can't talk telepathically to me or speak English so they talk a proper language I haven't learned.'

_You'll get it with time though _I added. Dragonese is pretty simple once someone grasps the basics – it has nowhere near the amount of grammar human languages have.

Translating for those less fortunate than ourselves, Hiccup then spoke, 'Toothless thinks I'll get it with time though.'

'Fair enough' was the last comment from Snotlout before the silence cut in, a long walk pursuing.

After around a quarter of an hour, Fishlegs was the one to eventually break the silence.

'So Hiccup, which one do you prefer?' he asked, his hands still scribbling away in his own notebook.

'You mean which body?'

'Yeah. A Night Fury has + 20 speed and power but humans have + 15 ground agility.'

'I guess it would be a human body.'

'WHY?' everyone, including me, chorused at the same time, all of us equally stunned.

'Think about it… yes a dragon body would be quicker, stronger, bigger and so on but I can't make things like that – making things is what I do.'

'Great,' said Ruffnut, 'so the one person out of us to get some cool power doesn't want it'. I would be lying if I said I didn't agree with her, I'd kill (not literally) to be able to do what Hiccup does.

'No… n no, don't get me wrong I love being able to do this… Thing. It's amazing, I don't even have to use the furnace anymore at Gobber's, but it's just not who I am.'

'Just cos you're afraid of what you don't know' butted in Tuffnut, heaving up his chest slightly in the process. 'If that were me, I'd be going for the chicks. What did Astrid make of this?'

'You don't know?'

'Well course I do. She wanted your secret out so she made you change in front of everyone.'

'So there you go.'

'She was trying to keep you sane. No one could keep this bottled up for long, not even you.'

'But I told her not to say anything!' Hiccup replied, getting more agitated by the second.

'Seriously, what were you expecting? This is Astrid, she only listens to orders from her parents, the elder and you're dad – you were just asking for it by saying that.'

This hit Hiccup hard; for the rest of the walk, he said nothing. Without his input on the situation, the conversation quickly went onto who was going to kill what for their sacrifice on Thor's day this coming Thursday. However, when we did arrive back at the village, we wished we had stayed at the cove, on Ravens Point, anywhere but there. The first signs of something bad came in the form of a young blonde who Hiccup really didn't want to see right now. Astrid.

'HICCUP! RUN!' she shouted, running towards us – without her axe, again.

'Get lost Astrid. You've done enough damage already!' Hiccup hurled his words straight at her as if he was hoping they would do some damage, but with no success.

'No Hiccup you don't understand! After you left some people decided to make you out as a traitor and an enemy, persuading everyone but your dad and the elder that you were evil and out to kill us all. Now they're trapped in one of the old cages…' but she was interrupted by an arrow flying overhead into a tree behind us. At that exact moment, a swarm of Vikings each with their own special weapon came flooding from every house in the village, some dropping from the trees while others come from roofs. 'yeah, now they're trying to crucify you now RUN!' she shouted once more, but Hiccup just stood there, his emerald green eyes open wide as he took in the situation – the people who had just started to treat him well wanted to kill him, after we saved their lives.

_Talk about being grateful _ I joked, pushing Hiccup with my snout to pull him from his trance. _We need to go, __now__' _I said, but he didn't need telling three times. Turning to run from the scene, Hiccup left his friends with one last line.

'Try and chase me down now or they'll hunt you too. Tomorrow, get your dragons and come to the God's Forest, I'll be there.'

After that, I promptly took flight with Hiccup following closely behind. All we could hear now were the chants and death messages from the crowd below:

'KILL HIM'

'HE'S IN LEAGUE WITH LOKI'

'DIE'

'DIE'

'DIE'

Eventually the sound of the real traitors below were drowned out by the rushing wind and beating of our wings. Arriving at the Forest, we promptly made ash beds and lay down. That night, we tried to sleep.

We both failed.

* * *

**Once again, I am truely sorry for the lack of updates. i will have a lot more time on my hands now so I will try to update a lot more often**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT** :D**  
**


	15. A Plan for Disaster

**Hey guys, I'm SOOOOOO sorry about the fact I suck when it comes to updating, but hopefully this should make up for this. Feel free to send me an insult saying how bad I am with updates as long as there is an actually review with the insult.**

**On a lighter (ish) note, work has now re-commenced on the animation of this fanfic, after technical difficulties with Adam's computer... By this I mean smoke came out of the top and the processor melted. Luckily we were able to save his hard drive and after purchasing a new computer, Adam has begun once more. For updates on this story, the animation, screenshots of the film and links to the trailers, please look at and ****JOIN ****our facebook fan page:**

http:/ www (**DOT**) facebook (**DOT**) com (**SLASH**) ?aid=11750&id=120104494696980&saved#!/pages/How-to-Train-your-Dragon-Blood-of-a-Nightfury (**SLASH**) 120104494696980

**Just remove the spaces,**

**replace the (dot) with a . **

**And the (slash) with a /**

**Once again, I would like to thank everyone who has written a review to this fan fiction, and I have one request: I am currently looking for a permanent beta reader for this story, so would anyone like to offer? Just please, only offer if your serious with writing because I will check your work to make sure it's not some random person who just wants to look at the next chapter early, not help me write better. **

**Also, If you have any questions concerning anything to do with this story, please PM me as I will always reply to those!**

**Criticising reviews are not only accepted, ****BUT REQESTED**** please! **

**Thank you once more for all your support, fav's, reviews and PM's, it wamrs my heart to know how much people like my work. THANKS!**

**Now, without further redue, let me introduce How To Train Your Dragon: Blood of a Night Fury, Chapter 15: Making a plan for disaster**

**

* * *

**

Early the next morning, we arose from our beds after a poor night's sleep, and went for breakfast in silence. Hiccup first pulled down a tree and used his claws to sharpen the end and strip away all the mini branches sprouting from its sides. He then proceeded to turn back into human form and start fishing with the branch. Curious to why he chose the harder method to fish, I broke the tension...

_Why don't you just be a dragon and use your head? _I asked him, eliciting a small grumble from him before he answered.

'Being a dragon is what started this whole mess. I just want to get as far away as possible from everything. I just want a normal life'

_But this is your life now._

'And I wish it wasn't. I wish everyone would just accept me for who I am and let me live in peace. I... We did everything for them – we risked our lives to save theirs, showed everyone how to get along, hel, I lost a LEG for them and they still think dragons could kill turn. I should have known it wouldn't last.'

_That's not fair. What about the dozen humans that are sticking up for you and are now in the cages?_

'Well, I'm thankful, but then theres the small matter of seven hundred Vikings who want to kill me, and most likely you too' Hiccup replied, his voice going soft for the ending.

_They can try, but stop fretting for now. As my only friend told me when my cousin died; Yesterday has gone, tomorrow is yet to come, and today is a gift. That is why we call it the present. Live only on what is here and now, and now your friends are going to arrive._

'Hm, thanks Toothless. But where are they?'

_I didn't mean right now, now we eat. They will be here shortly _I answered, hoping for a good catch for lunch. Food always helps me to think straight, so hopefully it will for Hiccup too. After deploying my teeth, I dove my head into the river next to us and we began fishing.

* * *

That was quite possibly the best breakfast I had ever had - I managed to catch three cod and one humongous salmon – a personal record! It was heaven, I made myself a personal note to come back here next time I want real fish. Hiccup on the other hand had no such luck with the makeshift pole. Unfortunately for him he had to change into a Night Fury and pluck a couple out; only to hold them between his paws mid air and roast them so they could be eaten by a human.

While he was mid fish, I lifted my ears high suspecting I had heard the teens just over the nearby hill, and I was right. Seconds later Tuffnut and Ruffnut, Fishlegs and Snotlout with their respective dragons (including Astrid's Nadder, who was looking rather down) walked over the hill but with no Astrid in sight. Not that I would normally mind, but with warning us about the trap yesterday and the fact Hiccup cared immensely for her, worry began to grow inside me.

'Oh great, here come the cavalry' joked Hiccup, throwing the remaining fish tail into the river and turning around to face the small group.

'Well, it's not easy trying to persuade a group of narrow minded Vikings into letting a few of us go into the woods to find, _supposedly_, two rouge and dangerous Night Fury's' yelled Snotlout from only a short distance away.

_Is he saying I'm not dangerous?_ I asked Hiccup, who only smiled slightly. I don't know why – that was one of the biggest insults he could dish out to a dragon.

'I think so' Hiccup replied, 'but to be honest, you've been slacking in that area recently.' I felt mildly angry now, even Hiccup was insulting me. Deciding on a course of action, I reared back onto my hind legs and roared straight at his face, but he didn't flinch. So upping my game slightly, I started building gas up in my throat; letting it seep out through my open maw but even then he just stared straight at me. 'Sorry Toothless, you lost the ability to scare me a long time ago.'

_So you wouldn't be scared if I ran into the village now and they captured me?_

'No, I'd be very worried, and rather annoyed.'

'Hey, sorry to break up your little... pep talk, but we are here now' said Tuffnut, matter-o-factly.

'The guys just lost everything, again, so let him have his moment' shouted Ruffnut, straight down her brothers ear before whacking him around the head with a tight fist.

'Wow, thanks Ruff. That makes me feel a whole lot better.'

'Err, Sorry.'

'But at least we're here!' exclaimed Fishlegs, trying to perk Hiccup up a bit – without success.

'But where's Astrid now?' Hiccup asked, picking up on the fact his unofficial girlfriend wasn't there.

'She got taken into the cells with the rest of our parents, it wasn't exactly subtle what she did. The only reason we weren't too is because, like you said, if we made it look like we had attacked you, they would leave us be.'

'It's still good to know not everyone thinks I'm evil.'

_Oh thanks_

'This isn't the time for sarcasm Toothless. I'm guessing the village has already sent out other search parties too?'

'Only like the whole village is out looking for you' exclaimed Snotlout, 'the only people left in are the wives and the guards.'

'How many guards?' Hiccup asked, glancing upwards at the last statement.

'About six; four around the roof and two at the door - why?'

'Could we take them? I mean, rescue everyone inside?'

'Hiccup, Tyar took control and made sure the guards left behind are the Black 6' replied Fishlegs - The Black 6 are the most elite warriors Berk has ever produced, each one rightfully owning their place in the small clan. Any dragon, including me, would think twice before going up against one of these people alone, but Fishlegs felt more was needed to show how strong these Vikings actually are; 'We'd need like +700 strength to get into there' he cried, making a twisted face to try and demonstrate how impossible the task seemed. However, he didn't account for...

'Will two Night Fury's, a Nadder, Zippleback, Gronckle and Nightmare cut it? With you lot too that easily makes for 2:1 duals if we take out a few from the skies first.' A moment of silence passed whilst each of us pondered the thought – anyway, who said I was going to help? Unless Hiccup's got another Night Fury hidden up his sleeve somewhere...

'It could work, but we should go at dusk - before the hunting parties get back but so it's dark enough for you two to be able to blend in.' Hiccup then turned to me.

'Are you going to help us?'

_Of course; can't have you getting yourself killed again can we?_ I didn't' say I wouldn't help I said I would like to be asked first.

'Stupid question really.'

_Yeah._

_

* * *

_

The rest of the morning was spent with everyone helping Hiccup and I make a shelter in the trees, seeing how it didn't look like we were going anywhere anytime soon. By noon, we had the 2 main A-frames up, each consisting of three Spruce trees – I made sure they were long enough so I could sit on my haunches when it was complete - bound together with a few lengths of vine on the joins. We were currently in the process of digging the holes for the frames to sit in (a job for us dragons, it's just easier with claws and paws to break through hard ground) with Hiccup directing Fireworm and I to each location where a ditch was needed.

'Toothless, this one needs to be a little deeper' Hiccup instructed me, gesturing to one of the holes I had already re-dug twice already. 'Can you give it one more go please?'

_No. My legs are sore and my paws are completely numb. If you want that deeper, you're doing it yourself_ I replied, continuing with the last gap in the earth I planned on creating today. Sighing, Hiccup turned away to try and get Fireworm to continue my work, with no avail.

'Please Toothless?' he begged, trying to imitate my wide-eyed expression I give him whenever I want him to do something (unfortunately he has gained immunity to my so called _cute_ looks lately. Oh, and if anyone but Hiccup calls me that, I'll eat their arm). 'You know I don't want to change anymore. Can you just go a hand deeper? Then you're done. I'll get Fireworm burn the holes solid so you can go and relax.'

_What part of 'No, it hurts' can't you understand?_

'Yeah, thanks' was the response I got, followed by a series of curses along the lines of _ungrateful fish monster_. Then, with no other options (neither a Zippleback nor a Gronckle could dig out these holes) Hiccup hesitantly put down his sketchbook of plans and transformed his right arm into that of a Night Fury's. I walked away and sat under one of the many tree's providing shade, while he began digging, churning copious amounts of earth out with each swipe of a paw. Once the ditch was sufficiently big enough, he blew a long stream of fire into the hole, hoping to dry out the dirt so it wouldn't collapse in on itself, however, instead of Hiccup's plan working well as usual the fire hit the bottom of the pit and came straight back out again, setting his clothes on fire.

'OWWWWWW! Hot! Why didn't I think of that? ARRGH THAT BURNS!' he shouted, running towards the stream we had fished in earlier and jumping in head first. Trying to contain my laughter, unlike the other teens that were on the floor practically dying of laughter, I ran over to Hiccup and offered him my tail to help him climb out.

_That was a bit stupid – why didn't you ask Fireworm like you said?_

'Ah, the ever caring Toothless. Don't ask me if I'm burnt or anything, just insult me.'

_I don't need to ask you if __you're__ burnt. I can't smell any burning flesh. It's just your __clothes_ I replied, laughing at the sight of a soaking wet Hiccup with a completely incinerated jacket and blackened trousers.

'You could have still asked! You didn't know I made my skin slightly more fire proof than usual. Dam dragons sense of smell. '

_Hey, you have it too. Sometimes._

'Well not right now. And right now, I'm not going to be burning the other three holes so could you do it instead?' he asked, softening his voice slightly at the end. 'I really don't want to go full dragon right now and if I don't, I'll lose the remnants of my clothes.'

_Just this once, being as it doesn't take much effort._

'Thanks. You do realise though you just made yourself sound incredibly lazy.'

_So? What if I am? Some dragons are nocturnal, so be thankful I don't go and sleep for half a year in front of your fireplace._

'Half a year? Really?'

_Alright, a third but still, you'd probably get eaten. Twice, somehow, knowing you without me being there. Now let me go and burn these holes so I can return to my nap._ I said, walking over to our home-to-be. Taking a deep breath, I breathed my fire into the holes, not caring about the back-flow as I had scales and it just felt like being covered with a blanket on a cold day – pleasantly warm.

When I had finished, the teens carefully placed the frames into the pit, whilst I filled the space around the poles with soil. Once they were both in and secure to his majesty Hiccup's satisfaction, Astrid's Nadder shook loose a few tail spikes for us to use as nails. Then, with Fireworm holding up a tree to connect our frames together, the Zippleback hammered the spikes in by using one head to hold it and one head bashing it with a rock. It all looked rather harmonious with the humans supporting the structure and the dragons joining it all together, and by the time Ruffnut declared 'enough', it was time for tea we had all but the inner furnishings (which I saw no need for, but Hiccup said otherwise) complete.

'Hey guys, what you going to do about other animals in the night?' she asked, sitting on a tree trunk Snotlout 'claimed' to have pulled down by himself.

'You mean the wolves?' her brother said, sneaking up behind her and shouting it rather loudly right next to her ear intending to scare her. Unfortunately for him, Ruffnut still had her hammer with her and had seen his approaching shadow, so all Tuffnut got as a reward was a very annoyed sister and a big bruise on his right shoulder.

'Naaa, I mean the little fairy's that come and give you your heart's desire. Of course I mean the wolves, _Idiot_!' Hiccup went to answer, but couldn't quite think of what to say; plus, her question would have been valid, if I weren't there.

_Tell her it's fine because I'll hear anything before it gets too close._

'Toothless says he would be able to hear them before they got too close, I guess it's down to dragon hearing again. And if I really needed to I could sleep with dragon ears, just in case.'

'Good. Can you light a fire for us? I need something to eat. Building a house really takes it out of you' Fishlegs asked, pulling up a pile of branches that had accumulated where Horrorcow, his Gronckle, had stripped the trees with her claws ready for assembly.

'Sure' answered Hiccup, sending a Blast of fire into the pile. I looked at him curiously – this morning he was complaining about his dragon ability's (with every right, might I add) and how they had gotten us into this mess. Now, he was using them when any of the other five dragons around us could have lit it with just as much ease. 'Why are you looking at me like that?' he asked, looking into my eyes.

_You didn't ask me to light it?_

'No. I don't mind breathing fire; as you said before, it leaves a little buzz afterwards; it's just the shape-shifting I don't like. It's not the most pleasant experience either, even if it is pain free. Anyway Toothless, think about it. I can't exactly give you your blood back, can I? It's stuck inside my body until I die, and even then you can't get it back. It would be silly to not use what I can do to help with something as simple as that.'

The teens were visibly getting annoyed with Hiccup and I talking like this, with them only hearing one side of the conversation, so Snotlout decided to break their tension. 'Hiccup, you really need to teach your dragon to speak; then we would be able to have a clue what's going on when you talk like this' he joked, sending the twins into a small laughing fit. I just hit him over the head with my tail and thought about bad things so to narrow my eyes, stopping the duo in mid laugh as their expressions turned from that of a happy one, to a cautious one. I had 'warned' them not to laugh or make jokes over me before; giving them a sample of the warmth dragon fire can produce.

'I've tried that before, remember? I ended up getting thrown into a lake by mister Toothless-can't-do-so-Toothless-hate.'

_You shouldn't have been shouting at me to try the same thing over and over again._

'I wasn't shouting! Even a little guy like me shouts louder than that.'

_Meh, what's done is done._

'You're doing it again' said Snotlout in monotone, a rather unimpressed look upon his face.

'I'm not going to ignore Toothless just because you can't hear him so live with it.'

'Guys?' butted in Fishlegs, after waiting for a gap in the conversation to speak. 'We really need to start planning for tonight... You know, the whole _break our parents out of the cells and rescue them_ thing?'

'Yes, you're right fishy' replied Ruffnut, smirking at her own joke. 'How are we going to work this? We can't just go rushing in there, we'd get owned at the first guard.'

There was a brief silence at this, with everyone (including me and the other dragons) pondering a way to get into the compound – and preferably out – alive. Hiccup, being the one of the few Vikings able to think through a plan before putting it into action spoke first. 'Well, shouldn't we should give them a chance to leave voluntarily, just so they can leave with their lives if they want'. His response was immediate.

'Hiccup, these guys swore an oath to never leave the battlefield until they had either won or were dead; there's no way they're leaving.'

'Aright, so theres going to be a fight, surely we should start off with me and Toothless dive bombing a few to get those 2:1 odds, right?'

'True, and once you're done; we can take them out on the ground whilst Horrorcow blasts down the main gate so we can all get in, except for Snotlout and you two - you need to stay around the edge to watch for the villagers returning. Then, if the gates are still operational, we can let them out easily. If not, we have to get our families to stay back so you and Toothless here can blow them open. Next we load them onto our dragons and come back here' finished Fishlegs, ever so slightly out of breath. 'Any questions?'

No one replied for a while, each talking in every detail of Fishleg's seemingly flawless plan. As far as I could see, the only problem would be the villagers coming back too early or us not winning the fight against the Black 6. Although I did have one small objection...

_I'm not carrying anyone on my back_

'What? Why not?' Hiccup asked, turning to the others to translate before listening to my reason.

_I made a personal vow when I met you to never have anyone ride on my back without you, and that's a promise I intend to keep._

'I'm touched Toothless, but we really need you to carry someone, theres no way we can get all our parents and a few others out without your help!'

'Are you saying he don't want to take anyone back?' asked Fishlegs, slightly annoyed that there was a problem with his plan and Hiccup was quick to answer.

'Yes – Toothless made a vow to himself to never have someone on his back with me being there to; it's me and others or no-one at all. But why?'

_Hiccup; before we met we were more alike than you think. I had no parents, no friends, no one cared for me, all because I was seen as too strong. Every dragon thought that if I were to 'play' with them I would end up hurting them, or if I didn't get my own way I would kill them. I was basically an outcast for being too strong instead of being too small. When I met you, you told me about yourself and I saw how we felt the same, and when you fixed my tail I decided to never let anyone but you be on my back alone._

'... Thank you, I guess. I really do appreciate this Toothless, but we would have to leave someone behind to get caught. The people will be on their way back by dusk and when they hear us start dive bombing, they are gonna start running. Please, would you do this for me?'

_No. Like I said, I will not have someone on my back without you. But I will carry someone in my paws and someone on my tail. I'm fine with that._

'And there's no way I can change your mind?'

_Not a chance _I replied, making sure to act as serious as possible.

'Ok then' Hiccup sighed, turning back to his friends. 'Toothless will carry two people, but they can't be on his back – apparently this is one vow he's not going to break, so they will have to be the two smallest people. That's your mother, Ruffnut, and Astrid. Now, I'm going to get some sleep so I'm ready for tonight, so has anyone got anything else to say?' he asked, and was rewarded with silence; 'good. You should all sleep too, it's not going to be an easy fight' and with that, Hiccup walked into our shelter and promptly lay down to sleep.

Leaving the teens to sort themselves out, I followed Hiccup and sat myself down in my own corner of the shelter where I had placed a collection of large leaves to lie on. With one last glance over my brother – yes I consider Hiccup a brother, he's practically family to me – I lowered my head onto my paws and let sleep come to me.

* * *

**So, that be it for now. Please, do review critically as i want to improve my writing ready for GCSE's!**

**Also if you can think of a better name for this chapter, please PM or review it as I'm not happy with this one**

**And do join our facebook page! The more people the better!**

http:/ www (**DOT**) facebook (**DOT**) com (**SLASH**) ?aid=11750&id=120104494696980&saved#!/pages/How-to-Train-your-Dragon-Blood-of-a-Nightfury (**SLASH**) 120104494696980

**Thanks**

**Go on... press this little button please, just here**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	16. Operation: Breakout

Hey there readers! Heres chapter 16 for your entertainment!

Two quick notes as usual...

1. I found a story on Fanfiction a while ago called 'How To Tame A Heart' by a guy called Norwesternet, and I wont lie to anyone... That is my favorite story on here, and there is currently a squeal in development. However, im my opinion there aren't enough reviews for a story of this quality and length, so I plea to you know to go and read it and **review**. Thank you!

2. The usual this time... If you haven't already done so please **join our facebook group** for 'Blood of a Night Fury', please do so. The link is here (just use your common sense when typing in the address).

http:/www (DOT) facebook (DOT COM) /pages/How-to-Train-your-Dragon-Blood-of-a-Nightfury/120104494696980

This link is also on my profile page... **ALONG WITH A POLL WITH QUESTIONS ABOUT A SQUEAL FOR THIS STORY**! Please go and answer it! So far its been up around a month with **no **participants.

So, that's it for now, please **review **this story as its great to know what you think of my work, and **I am still looking for a beta**, so would anyone like to offer? Thanks.

Now I'll leave you with Chapter 16: Operation Break Out

* * *

Luckily, I did manage to have a quick doze before I was woken by Hiccup, a tired and worried look firmly planted on his face.

'Wake up Toothless, we have to go soon. I'm trying to gather everyone together one last time before we go, just to make sure Snotlout has got it all really.'

_So it's not because you're scared stiff this may go wrong and some of us get hurt? _I asked, trying to help him to face the situation head on – something every young dragon is taught in their early stages of life.

'Yes ok, so you can read me like a book, but just come with me please? I need you with me for this' he replied, a hint of desperation hiding in his voice.

To help calm him, I tried to reassure him of my own presence;_ Hiccup, I __will__ be here for this, you can count on that_. With that sentence, a truly heartfelt smile worked its way onto his scrawny features as Hiccup turned completely around, walking back to where the other teens and their dragons were sitting around the blackened, still smouldering camp fire from earlier.

I kept my word and followed immediately in his footsteps, sitting next to his log that was positioned so that everyone could see Hiccup, and as soon as he sat down there was complete silence – it was so nice to see the respect Hiccup had now after being treated worse than the sheep for so long. After a quick mental breather to gather his confidence, Hiccup spoke.

'Right guys, Ruffnut, I'm just going over this once more – we cannot afford any mistakes on this mission'. His response was a field of nods from both humans and dragons – everyone had lost enough already without losing friends too. 'We start with me and Toothless dive bombing the arena, creating a few holes in the roof and trying to incapacitate – _not kill_ - as many guards as possible. After exactly six blasts from each of us, Fishlegs and Horrorcow, his Gronckle, will break down the main door with a precise fire blast, so that it's down in one shot, make sure of that. Then whilst we get out our families, Snotlout and you two' he said, gesturing towards the twins, 'will have to keep away the remaining guards with your dragons. Also, don't be a Viking about it, if it's too much trouble ask for help and some of us will come out and start chopping – it's better for it to take longer than to lose lives. Then, as soon as we are all out, Toothless carries Astrid and the Nutt's mother back whilst I carry my and Snotlout's dad's back here – the rest of you just choose when the moment comes and if either of you two, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, start arguing about anything I will be sure to... do something about it; I swear that on my father's blood - Capish?'

Both twins nodding simultaneously.

'Good, does anyone have any questions?' Hiccup asked, this time with no answers. 'We should wait another half hour or so to make sure the sun will be almost down by the time we get there – we are going to need the night if this is gonna be any kind of success.'

'Have faith in us Hiccup, and yourself' responded Snotlout, trying to lighten the mood (I'm as puzzled as anyone else to how he found up the brain power to work out everyone's morals were low), 'the odds are on our side, so is the weather, so are the Gods – hopefully – and we all have one hell of a motivation to make this work.' I had to agree with the burley boy on this fact – even if Hiccup is half human, he is also half dragon and I have never known a dragon fight harder than when protecting what is rightfully theirs, it brings out (I guess this is where the Vikings got the nickname 'devil' from) the true danger in us – so much that I believe we could take on Ragnarok itself. I had only felt this surge of power once before when I was rescuing Hiccup from Fireworm and to be honest, I wouldn't be too sad if I never saw that side of myself again; it is like completely loosing oneself to one's instincts, no longer being in conscious control of their own body. It's quite scary actually.

'I would stop if you weren't here, that'd improve our chances tenfold' a nervous Hiccup joked, mustering up one of his 'scrawny laughs' that were as fake as my tail fin.

'Come of it Hiccup, being petrified isn't going to help' butted in Ruffnut, also trying (and failing) to help a still worried dragon boy. Being as the humans were no help towards my kin, I decided to step up to the role.

_Hiccup, all is going to go fine – you are unique, in ways beyond the obvious – and I along with the other dragons have made hundreds of raids before. I had never been brought down before you and like I said, there isn't another you anywhere in the world so we don't have to worry. _I finished my short monologue with a grin that earned me my name, and Hiccup visibly relaxed, much to everyone's comfort.

'I gotta hand it to ya Toothless, you know exactly what to say at times like this' he said, thanking me with a gentle scratch behind the ear – damn it why can't my stubby dragon legs reach my ears? It's so frustrating the way that even the gentlest touch to that spot is like having a whole massage compressed into a few sweet seconds, even with just human finger pads. On that subject, another thought came to mind...

_Hiccup, try having dragon senses for a minute _I said, hoping this would work otherwise I would look very stupid.

'Why?' he asked, understandably confused.

_Please, just trust me; you will like this_ I replied and luckily he did trust me, his eyes changing to a whole green orb with a wide pupil in the centre, swiftly growing long sleek black ears and a forked tongue. After his extremely brief transformation, Hiccup turned to regard me once more and I tried to hide the devilish smirk working its way onto my face. With one quick motion, I flicked out my own tongue and dragged it along the underside of Hiccup's chin – for a moment, the boy thought I was mad, but once I had finished the glorified lick, his pupils widened to unfeasible sizes and he crashed down onto the ground in one heap of pleasured human.

'Oh Gods! What did you do to him Toothless?' shouted Ruffnut, jumping out of her seat to get a look at Hiccup, looking like he had never been happier. I just smiled in her general direction, mimicking a chin scratch and she - amazingly (these are Vikings, remember) got it in one. 'Maybe he can tell us what all that is about then. You're lucky; with one swipe under your chin and you're taken out of everything without a care in the world,' I smirked slightly – she was jealous of Hiccup and I. 'Do you want a go?' she asked, holding out her hand ready, and seeing an opportunity to never be turned down, I turned my head upwards baring my neck... Something I would never have done a year ago... Baring my life to a human? Sheer suicide! Ruffnut smiled, quickly scratching the pressure point and I quickly joined Hiccup on the floor.

**

* * *

**

It didn't take long for Hiccup and I to come back around, and by the time we had everyone else was ready to leave - with so much riding on this breakout, timing had to be exact.

'Ok guys; let's start by flying out over the ocean to come in hidden. With no dragon raids, dad's slowly started to step down the amount of night watchers so we shouldn't be seen. As soon as Toothless fires the first shot, we move. For now, you can all start off. I'm just going to go and take my clothes off s-'the twins let a small smile creep onto their faces, 'just don't guys... anyways, so that they don't get ripped again. I'll be able to catch up, don't worry,' he said, finishing another brief monologue, but Fishlegs wasn't satisfied.

'You can't be serious. We're all in this together Hiccup; you are just going to crap yourself. We'll wa-'

'Just GO Fishlegs; we haven't got time to waste!' bellowed Hiccup, actually shouting at the young boy (Hiccup only shouts when he hurts himself, this was beyond unusual). 'I'm sorry, I'm just under pressure here; we all are. Please, just go – I will see you in minutes, don't worry'. This time the teens actually left: the Nightmare, rider-less Nadder, Zippleback and Gronckle taking to the air slowly to give Hiccup as much time as possible.

_I'm waiting_ I declared, giving Hiccup a look that would hopefully, legs crossed (is that the human expression?), make him realise I wouldn't be moving.

'Fine, turn around, I won't be a minute' he replied turning into our 'house' to change. I turned my back to allow him privacy, and in under thirty seconds flat the Hiccup Night Fury bounded from its realm.

'_Let's go then' _

_Right. May spirit and the winds guide you Hiccup_

'_What? When did you become a preacher?'_

_It's a blessing among the dragon kind – basically saying good luck._

'_Ah... ok then, right back at you Toothless_' Hiccup smirked, spreading his wings ready, _'Onwards and Upwards' _he yelled, taking off into the vast expanse of the sky.

**

* * *

**

Hiccup and I caught up with the rest of our raiding party fairly quickly – both of us being Night Fury's and all, it wasn't too hard – but there was a deathly silence between us, no one wanting to speak. Why did Mother Earth create such things as nerves? They serve for nothing except intimidate you before a potentially life changing or even life ending moment. And boy did I have a ship load of them now.

I decided not to break the silence by talking aloud to anyone (not that they could understand me, however it is not hard to tell what a dragon is saying just by their body expressions) so I thought-spoke to Hiccup...

_This will go fine, you know. As long as we stick to your plan, we'll get out of this alive._

'_Thanks Toothless but it's not us I'm worried about. It's our families in the cages – who knows if they've been given anything to eat or not; they could be too weak to help us'._

_Hiccup, they have been in there for less than three days – they wouldn't have been starved completely so those who could fight still can. Besides, we're a minute away at best so it's time you gave that pep talk you've been saving._

'_How did you know about that?'_

_Because __I know__ you. Now go – make a fool of yourself._

'Guys...' he stuttered, trying to sound confident, 'You all know we have nothing to worry about here. As long as we stick to the plan, we will have our families back by the end of the night. For we are Vikings and we offer the face of danger a drink in the tavern; **do we not?' **The last part was shouted, trying to raise everyone's spirits and it worked – every Viking with us raised their weapons in the air and even my own side of the group roared into the darkness slowly surrounding us...

Then it was time.

I quickly turned towards the battle arena and let loose a fire blast, startling the guards on the floor, but not _incapacitating_, as Hiccup put it, any yet. Hiccup quickly followed my lead, pulling his wings into his sides and commencing his own dive-bomb, creating a rather large hole in the metal chained roof of the complex – so now we had five shots each, to try and knock out as many guards as possible. _This should be fun, _I thought privately to myself, remembering my days as a hatchling first discovering my ability to breathe fire... I kept on shattering the rocks around my cave, much to the annoyance of... no one actually. There was no one there to care.

I climbed a few feet more, turning sharply mid air and beginning another run, letting myself fall low this time so I could hit one of the six on his helmet, knocking him unconscious instantly. One my third attempt though, I caught something lingering faintly in my nostrils, the smell of Vikings. Granted I was around a few right now, but there was a lot... Somewhere close. On my last cycle of attacks, I let loose more than my fair share of bolts (leaving only two of the 'Black Six' left) totalling twelve shots between Hiccup and I. Fishlegs on Horrorcow flew into the arena on cue through the hole and started breaking down each door to the cages - luckily those things were meant to keep dragons in, so they are vulnerable to attacks from the outside, and the first one was down in a matter of seconds.

But that was all it took.

Battle cries sounded from the docks and I turned my head to see nearly every warrior in Berk emerged, wielding either a sword or axe, charging towards us.

_Hiccup, we need to be going __NOW!__ That will take them thirty seconds at best to get here and not all of the guards are out, let's go whilst we still can!_

'_Sorry Toothless, I can't leave my dad here. You stay and take out the last two, but I'm going to load up'_ he called, diving down the hole he created earlier. I decided to go with Hiccup and take out the last two guards, but I heard something in the distance – it was moving towards me very fast, and it was... spinning? And as it came into view I could see it was made of rope?

Oh Gods, Not again.

Another bolas slammed into my side hard, wrapping around me instantly, and I had to pull my wings in and fall in order to keep them intact, but then I really did plummet. Right into the path of a hoard of Vikings.

_**HICCUP!**_ I screamed, trying to get his attention. _**HICCUP! GO! GET OUT OF HERE!**_

I was so scared right then, partially for me but mainly for Hiccup himself. I knew he wouldn't heed my warnings and fly away – he would risk his own life recklessly to save mine, most likely getting himself killed in the process.

I tried using my real tail fin to steady my descent, but without my main set of wings and the ability to move my paw to adjust the fake fin, nothing happened except a slight mid-air twirl. The ground was rushing up fast; I was only seconds away from undoubtedly being knocked out if not killed on impact... only to wait defenceless on the floor for an axe to end me. However I was right about Hiccup. A loud screeching sound filled the air as Hiccup dived towards me; I searched my mind for anything else we could do to get out of this hellish situation alive, but nothing. Alas, my good old friend nerves and fear got the best of me and I was petrified.

Suddenly, a small glow filled the air and the screeching stopped – Hiccup had fired a blast somewhere, and I almost immediately found out where. A searing pain flooded my body as my back leg was hit with, undeniably Hiccup's bolt, and I was thrown around in mid air.

Only then did Hiccup's plan come to me – my legs were now free even if my wings weren't and I was the right was up. Mostly. The inevitable soon appeared right in front of me and I was greeted with a face full of rock.

And knocked completely unconscious.

My last thought was of Hiccup, and how I hoped and prayed to anyone who could help for him to get out alive.

* * *

Yes... I'm afraid, Toothless has been shot down. Again. He's really not having too much luck with that, is he?

Anyway, please** review with you ideas for anything, advice or just what bit you liked best! I love to read them!**


	17. Greetings from the Gods

Well guys, I'm sorry about the wait and the pathetically short chapter. Suffice to say a family member past away and... need I say more? I'm a human being and I'm allowed to grieve.

A couple of mentions:

- THANK YOU to Victoria62015 for beta'ing this... Great work! Thanks!

- Thanks to divergary for pointing out a possible fraud... Some people may have read the fanfic in the HTTYD category called 'Inheritance'. Well, personally I believe (after this being pointed out to me) that it is a poorly modified copy of my work. Please, don't let my opinion bias yours, but decide your yourself. However, whatever you decide, please tell me if Im wrong or Furia Nocturna (or more like his/her sister - apparently they themselves didn't write it) that it needs to come down.

- Thank you all for the kind reviews and patience - hopefully you understand the wait now.

- Lastly, I am thinking of making a HTTYD Christmas oneshot. Who is in favour of this and has a plot idea? Please- let me know either in a review or PM.

Thank you again and please read and enojy!

* * *

Black. All I could see was darkness. No Berk, No Vikings and the worst part – no Hiccup.

For the God's sake, **I'm a ****Night**** Fury**, I am **not** afraid of the dark.

_So why was I shaking?_

I tried to get up off the darkness, but there was nothing there; like I was trying to stand on the night sky but whilst not flying. It turned out I was just _there_, hovering in some kind of empty space, unable to touch anything. I checked myself over the best I could... And wished I hadn't. Staring down, the immediate lack of either tailfin jumped out at me. The **idiot** Viking who had the nerve to steal Hiccup's old catapult had **RIPPED OFF MY OTHER FIN! **Hiccup couldn't fix this... I could still fly with just one fake fin because my other was there to make up for its sluggishness, but **two? **No chance.

Some heartless fool had, well and truly, stolen my chance for flight, Forever. But before I had the time to wallow in self pity, I booming voice appeared from within the darkness.

'Dragon, why do you fight for this human?' it asked, but the speaker was still unseen.

_Who are you? Show Yourself!_ I demanded, but no one stepped forward. Instead I was met by a hearty laugh.

'Dragon, if I wanted you dead or wounded, I would have done it already; or better yet, prevented your hatching in the first place, but I don't. Now answer the question, why does the human mean so much to you?' I took a minute to ponder the possibilities of who this person could be, but nothing came to mind, so I went on the attack.

_Tell me who you are first or I'll..._

'You want to make a challenge on that? I assure you I will accept it and win.'

'Peace' soothed a second voice from the black, this one with a much softer, female tone, one that caresses your ears in such a way that you just want to hear more and more. 'There shall be no violence here'.

'Freya, always the kind one. And you, Fury, always the one to make demands and threats before you met that boy, even when you are the weaker one. No matter. I have nothing to lose'. Suddenly, the black nothingness in front of me dissipated to reveal a human; at least twice as big as Stoick and with triple the muscle mass; whom was carrying a metal hammer with several dents in the side. 'I have done as you asked, now do as I have. And no doubt you feel cautious now, but do not fear me Dragon.' How could I not? I had just threatened Thor, the man only one step lower than the Chief of the Gods and the most powerful being ever. How am I still alive?

_I value Hiccup because he is a good person. So what if I am a Dragon and he is... was human, it matters not. He is a kind being, someone I am glad to know. And I know you're going to say 'but he shot you out the sky', and I'd agree. But knowing the Hiccup I do now, I would gladly trade a tail fin for his friendship._ I tried to say it all quickly – I had more questions for _Thor_ to answer and he didn't seem like he was going to let his one go. _Can I ask more now?_

'It is only fair, Thor' Freya's voice came again, this time accompanied by a beautiful woman stepping from the darkness. 'You have taken him from his home and trapped him here.'

'_Him' has a name, you know_ I politely hinted. I dislike being referred to in the third person.

'I know young Drache, I watched as you had it bestowed upon you. Quite a touching day, that was.'

'Enough Freya, let the Dragon speak. Go ahead Toothless, ask.'

So there I was, possibly the first Dragon to ever speak freely with the God's and all I could think of was...

_Where am I?_

'You are in the realms of the Gods, where we live. If you had been shown Valhalla or Asgard without being of holy material or dead, you would have been obliterated. Hence the black clouds.'

_And where have all the Night Fury's gone? I can't remember any!_ That was a better question... Maybe I'm not the only (Hiccup is human too, he doesn't count) Night Fury out there!

'Your kind do not get on well, Toothless. Although normally your Dame would be there to guide you through the beginning of life, she was killed by what I believe you called the Green Death, am I right?' I nodded – why it was called 'Green' I shall never know... it was red and blue. At that moment, all I could do was savour the revenge I had achieved for my mother. I hope I made her proud. 'And it ticked off Loki too, mind you. He took time crafting that creature then you go and blew it up from the inside out. Good show though. I hadn't seen action like that in years.'

_You were watching and didn't save Hiccup's leg? _ I bellowed, a new found rage boiling inside me.

'Calm Dragon' the Goddess spoke again. 'We did not just sit and watch your pain. Did it not occur to you how strange it was that you could suddenly fly straight towards Hiccup?' Now I think back, I realised what she meant. In the cove, I could not fly anywhere without spinning and crashing, but suddenly I could fly towards Hiccup with no trouble at all.

_So you helped me save his life?_

'Yes, well, it was Freya really. She guided your fall, not me.' So they _did_ care!

_Thanks. I guess_.

'You are welcome, young Drache, but be aware. We may call the favour back someday'... Did the Gods just make me an errand runner or somethi-

'No, you are not an errand runner. Simply just a dragon who owes the Gods' spoke Thor, interrupting my thoughts...

**They can read my MIND? SERIOUSLY?** Do I have nothing private from these people?

_Please don't do that. I value my privacy._

'Then do not think we treat our creations as filth and slaves. Too many beings do that and it's really getting annoying.'

_Ok, but on another subject, why can Hiccup change species like he can?_

'Drache, it was mu gift for him' whispered Freya softly, 'after his hard life, he deserved a blessing such as this. When you un-knowingly gave your blood to Hiccup, you gave him part of your soul. You two are now bonded beyond words. Suffice to say, Hiccup will now live a dragons life span, not a humans.' Wow. It had been one of my many fears that Hiccup would die a long time before me... I could live for several centauries like it was nothing, but he would struggle for half of just one.

_But when Vikings took dragons' blood in the past, nothing happened. They just, _I wheezed slightly at the graphic mental image, _they just drunk it like they would mead. Why?_

'Oh Toothless, it was your affection for him that granted him this ability. A long time ago, Fenrir created a myth that when two creatures of different tongues bond so strongly, the weaker will be given the power to change into the others specie at will. Because you had recklessly laid down your life for Hiccup, and would gladly do so again, you brought this myth into existence. Because you care for Hiccup so strongly, you enabled him to receive this gift.'

I just floated there for a second before it sunk in. Hiccup was able to shape shift, because of my blood and my feelings for him. We weren't special or anything, just special to each other. That was why.

_The fight – is it still going on or did someone win?_

'We have stopped time for your realm, when you return it will be mere seconds since you hit the ground. I dare say it will hurt though. Your fins will be gone, unfortunately.' **NO!** I was hoping this was just an illusion or something, but no! I want my fins back!

_Can't you rewind time and prevent that moron from shooting me in the first place?_

'I'm afraid you are not that lucky, dragon' My heart shattered into what seemed a million jagged pieces.

.

.

Flightless

.

.

Again

.

.

I wanted out. I wanted to go back and see that Hiccup was ok, but Freya had one last thing to say.

'Drache, when you return, you can have one of two things. Either I will relieve your pain, and allow you to fight easily again, or I will protect Hiccup for you and no fatal blow will he receive. Your choice.'

_Hiccup, _I said, almost instantly. It required no thought. As long as Hiccup was ok, I don't care what would happen to me.

'Hm, Good choice Toothless. Now take this and you shall return home' she continued, an orb of white light slowly floating towards me, but gaining speed.

* * *

Suddenly it hit me and I was engulfed in its overwhelming glow... impenetrable light was everywhere, I was swung around violently before hitting something hard. I blinked once. Then Twice. Suddenly I was back in Berk, trapped in rope. A terrified screech sounded above me, and Fireworm swooped over me, belching fire over my restraints that instantly sizzled into ashes of nothing. Unfortunately, so did my flying gear, not that it would be any use now. I bleakly turned to look at my tail, previous danger forgotten, to observe the damage done, and was shocked. There, on my perfectly balanced midnight black tail, stood my original fins. Both of them authentic... I gave them a twist to make sure... meaning I would fly again!

Hearing screams of rage filled Vikings a measly second or two away, I flung myself into the air and roared a victory to anyone and everyone... I was back. I was whole.

* * *

Thanks for the reading, now please do the reviewing... its only fair!


	18. When Two Become One

The wrong way.

I was flying in the wrong direction. The bang to my head, it must have been that; for the past ten or so minutes, I had been flying over the sea. How, in all the worlds, did I not work this out earlier?

Still, all was not lost - I genuinely cannot remember when I last enjoyed flight this much, bar when Hiccup and I managed to evade a field of rocks after trying out the new prosthetic - but then that little... "event" nearly killed us. Despite the fact that Hiccup had already made a B-line straight for our new 'home' in the forest, I couldn't resist pulling a few (rather unsteady, I will admit) acrobatics, to make up for lost joy, even if it prolonged my arrival.

However, I couldn't escape the inevitable question; why were my fins back? The gods _said_ they would deny me my unconditional freedom... I'm not complaining.

* * *

As I approached the gathering of our friends, the sounds of overjoyed and _proud_ parents was already filling my ears...

'I'm just glad you're ok'  
'Do you want anything to eat?'  
'Tuffnut, I've told you before, Vikings do NOT mother, so shut up and eat your fish'  
'I saw him crash, but...', so _someone_ had seen me fall.  
'It looked pretty bad', well, I feel fine now.

Although I'd bet a week's worth of fish that none of it would be coming from Stoick. Naaa, he wouldn't even crack a smile, I reckon. But then, a much more distressed voice rose above all the rest...

'Should have waited, but he said not to', someone said _not _to help me? Who?

_::HICCUP!::_ I shouted, the humans below only hearing a screech, but to my human it was more than that...  
_'TOOTHLESS!'_ came the reply, along with a swift blur of black motion from within the crowd, followed by a dragon barrelling towards me like his tail was on fire. The dragon in question quickly reached me, and I barely managed to barrel-roll to my right to avoid being hit.  
_::Careful!:: _I scolded – I was going to take better care of my new fin. _ ::I could really use a break right now, it wasn't easy getting away::  
'Yes, Sorry, but __how__ did you get away?'  
::Long story Hiccup, but I really need to take a break, and sleep for a millennia::_ I replied, he chuckled, and we both swooped downwards towards the clearing where I landed with an unsteady thump.  
'He's back!' came a voice from somewhere in front of us - Fishlegs's - and the chubby boy strode forward with a beaming smile on his face. 'I told you he would be – it'd take more than a small bash in the ground to finish this guy off. Night Fury's have +8 bone strength ov-'  
'Give it a rest Fishy' exclaimed Tuffnut, striding over to the now human and dressing Hiccup, and I. 'They're going to want to sl- oh what the Hel, Hiccup, get over here and translate... What happened?'

Darn. I was hoping for some peace, but to be honest, what was I expecting?

'Leave the guy alone, he could TOTALLY drop your ass' hollered the female nut, smacking her brother from behind and rendering him face down in the mud.  
'NO FAIR! You can't attack from behind, _coward... OWOWOW _GET OFF!'

Is it wrong of me to laugh at this?

I think not.

'Guys, give it a break' uttered Hiccup from the bushes, who emerged from the undergrowth seconds later. 'We're all tired, me especially – _lose some weight Dad!_ – and I really don't want to bother right now. We'll talk about it in the morning, alright?'  
'Fine, jacka-' mumbled Tuffnut, trying to rub the dried dirt from his hair, but he was silenced by another kick from his sister. 'Arrgh, watch your back, frog-face'.  
_::Thank you:: _I said, walking some small distance away before burning myself a bed for the night. I quickly got comfortable and laid my head on my paws, listening to the odd pop of sap from a burning stick, where I tried to welcome the darkness that was sleep. But no, Stoick had to go and talk to Hiccup... I doubted some eavesdropping would hurt, besides, it was nice to listen to a prideful man apologise.

'Hiccup, I just wanted to say –'  
'Dad, really, don't worry about it. I'm sure you would have done the same for me.'  
' No no, not this time Hiccup. I'm sure I don't say this often enough, so this time you can't stop me. I... I just... oh Thor, how does it go?' I heard a stifled laugh from Hiccup, and I can't blame him. The helplessness in Stoick's tone of voice was enough to make a statue break up! 'I just want to say, thank you. You risked your and your dragon's lives to come and get us, not to mention the lives of the rest of you young'ens. And... and I am, not matter what anyone says, proud of you son. The way you led everyone, you're going to make a fine chief.'  
'Th... Thanks Dad!' beamed Hiccup, and I can say with absolute certainty I had never seen Hiccup so happy, ever. The way his smile reached across his face, only to be buried in this father's face-hair as they embraced each other, it was magical. 'It means a lot to me, it really does.'  
'And I should have said it all a long time ago. Now, off to bed. We all want to know the stories you have to tell, and you can't do it with baggy eyes. No, Hiccup, bed. Goodnight.'  
'Night Dad' replied Hiccup, turning back towards me and yawning, no doubt realising how tired he actually was, 'see you in the morning'.  
_::I never thought he had it in him. To apologise, I mean:: _  
'Neither did I, but within all the Viking-ness of even the strongest Viking, there is a sense of what's right, granted, it's hard to find.'  
_::If you ever go all philosophical on me again, I will set you on fire::  
_'Gods, and I'd deserve it. That felt so wrong!' we laughed together for the next minute or so, until a shout came from the other part of our camp to keep it down. What can I say? My deep 'voice' travels far.

_::So, what happened? While I was unconscious, I mean::  
'Hold on, you were unconscious? You hit the ground and then were up again in seconds; how did you manage that?' _replied Hiccup, in thought-speech, which is of course silent to the outside world.

And so began the first retelling of my meeting with the Gods.

* * *

It didn't, surprisingly, take too long, and Hiccup was awed by my story – to be fair, I had just met his Gods.

'_And you think Freya gave you your fins back?'  
::I can't find any other explanation... it just seems to be the only possibility::  
'Thank you Freya'_ said Hiccup, looking to the stars for a moment, before closing his eyes once more and sighing, long and deep.  
_::Seems like that flight took more out of you than you thought::,_ I joked, giving him a playful nudge, but the boy didn't respond. He just, sat there. _::What's wrong?::_  
_'Yeah, I didn't think you knew... Well, I don't know how to soften it so I'll just come right out... People died last night Toothless, bu-'  
::I know, I saw it happen::_ I replied, curious as to Hiccup's sudden heavy heart – we both knew this would happen.  
_'BUT, more dragons died. Any one of them that tried to help us was shot down and gutted. I tried to tell them to stay back, to leave us alone, but I don't know any damned dragonese. I did manage to take out a few catapults and protect 'our' dragons, and eventually the others got the message, but so many died. It was worse than before – eel blood was poured onto swords and hammers, and, well, a few died from poisoning too. So many.'_

I just sat there, dumbfounded. What can you say to that? What can you say when you've just been told a vast amount of your brethren have been slaughtered? Only because of the past few hours did I know.

_::It's ok::  
'What?'  
::They'll be ok. Believe me, I know. I met your Gods, and if those dragons and Vikings died in battle, then they'll go to that hall you believe in, and be happy. The ones that were only out for blood for the sake of blood, well... I don't know about that. Thor, and that other guy can decide what happens to them. But Hiccup- no, Hiccup, open your eyes and look at me. They will do the right thing, and everyone will be looked after::  
'You... You sure?'  
::Positive. If those guys were good enough to give me back my fin, they will make sure each person is seen to::  
'Thanks, Toothless.'  
::No problem::  
'And you said I was too philosophical!'  
_

* * *

I was woken in the morning by a certain shuffling human underneath my wing, which, might I add, had been pulled by Hiccup into a rather unnatural position in order for him to cover himself and keep warm. All this meant I had a _slightly_ stiff wing.

_::OHHHHHH IT HURTS!::_ I yelled, instantly rousing every other person, dragon and animal for at least a mile around.  
'Whoa, Toothless, keep it down!' said Hiccup, pulling his hands to his ears from the volume of my roar, 'I _was_ still asleep'.That cheeky little...  
_::Oh I'm sorry sire; please forgive me for expressing the pain __you__ brought upon me!::  
_'What?'  
_::My wing! Using it as one of your animal furs... it's __not__ supposed to lie like that. I would have thought you would know that by now!::  
_'Ah. Sorry Toothless. I woke up cold in the night and grabbed the nearest thing to a quilt and... Yeah, sorry.'  
_::I will personally see to your demise, evil one::_ I joked, but with pain still obviously present on my face.  
'What in Thor's name is wrong with you?' asked Stoick, looking slightly out-of-it from his unceremonious waking.  
'My fault, Dad. Gave him wing ache.'  
'Blasted dragon. I was dreaming about mead, too!' I have him a rough grumble in return.

'Morning Hiccup, Morning Toothless!' came a call from nearby.

Oh no.

'Morning Fish', replied Hiccup, and I flicked my ear, acting uninterested. Which I was; you can only ask so many questions!  
'So, ready to tell us all what happened?' he asked, seemingly full to breaking point with excitement. 'Everyone's waiting for you, hurry up'. I decided to turn my head and to my surprise, he was right. Fallen tree trunks had been arranged in a poor seating plan, with a space to one side, presumably for Hiccup and I, with Vikings sat down muttering to each other and dragons filling in the spaces. Oh well, you can't fight fate, may as well get this over and done with.  
_::Come on::_ I said, nudging Hiccup away from me so I had room to stretch, _::the sooner we're finished, the sooner we can have breakfast and decide what we're going to do::  
_'I'm still tired!' complained Hiccup.  
_::Why? We just slept for a good ten hours::  
'I was thinking'  
::And it will be your downfall, now don't make me carry you over there!::  
_'Fine, ungrateful, useless...' the rest of his monologue I ignored, padding over to my allocated space and settling in for the long one. Hiccup walked over to our river and splashed his face with the freezing water before returning to my side, looking marginally more awake. 'Alright, everyone, quiet please, hey, we're... oh the hell with it' snapped Hiccup, closing his eyes for a second and looking rather tranquil, but then releasing a large but weak fireball into the air, which exploded some five meters over everyone's heads which immediately got their attention. 'Thank you. Now, I only want to go over this once, so listen up.

'As you know, when we arrived to... help, the adults,' he started, trying to not make his Dad sound as helpless as he actually was. That would never go down well, 'we were ambushed. I guess they guessed we would be coming for them. Anyway, once the first door had been blown apart by Fishlegs and Horrorcow, they came charging before we had broken all the gates.'  
_::That's when I tried to follow you and got snared in a bola, again::_  
'Yes, that's when Toothless got shot down, again. I tried to aim a blast at the ropes, and it worked... sort of. So he crashed and _he_ thinks he got knocked unconscious, where as I saw him hit the ground and get straight back up again, flying away in the other direction to us'.  
_::Did you really have to go there?::_  
_'Yes, yes I did'_ he thought-sent to me, a smug tone hidden behind his words. 'But, what happened whilst he was unconscious may shock some of you'.

And so began the second retelling, of my Meeting with the Gods.

* * *

With the gasps, endless questions and requests to repeat parts of my story, this 'interview' took much longer than the last. I noticed Fishlegs sat in the far corner, scribbling away as many things as he could, trying to absorb every last detail I could be bothered to spit back out, Hiccup translating of course.  
'You actually threatened Thor?' was Stoick's reaction, trying to maintain a not-very-shocked expression on his face, but he was failing miserably.  
'Yes, I said that ages ago Dad. Anyway, when Toothless came back around, he flew back to us, taking the scenic route, and well, you know the rest. So, err, thanks for listening I guess.'

Finally, now that Hiccup had finished, the Vikings got up from our low-budget seating and left to their own groups, talking about what they planned to do next. As for Hiccup and I, we had no real options but to-  
'Hiccup, son, where are you going' asked Stoick, nearing us, 'we need to talk.'  
'Yeah, we do. I know what we can do now dad, but I can promise you that you won't like it.'  
'Try me' the large man challenged, puffing out his chest slightly. Both of us waited for Hiccup's suggestion, but it never came.  
_::Get on with it::_ I said, trying to encourage the boy.  
_'It's not one of my best plans, but here goes...'_ Hiccup then met his father's eyes, and blurted out rather quickly, 'I think I should leave Berk. Toothless will probably come too-'  
_::Damn straight::  
_'And we can tour the surrounding islands a bit - I was thinking maybe teach them about working together with dragons?' he finished, looking between each of us in turn, hoping for a positive response. 'Well?'  
'What brought this on?'  
_::Ditto::  
_'Well, I was thinking last night – that's why I had troubling sleeping – and if we leave, you can all go back to the village claiming that you've driven us off. That way, you get the village back... they really need you as Chief... and we can stop any more dragon deaths.'  
'Hiccup, you have to be joking... You're too young to be going off on your own like that, besides, I won't have the Haddock name tarnished because of some idiot wanting my position. No, it won't happen.'  
'Do you have any other ideas?' quipped Hiccup, looking a bit more stern than usual.  
'No, but I stand by what I said. Do we have a deal that you won-'  
'No Dad, we don't. The last time you wanted a 'deal', everything went wrong, infact, there was no deal in the first place. Just you trying to make the whole situation seem fair to me and saving your own conscience, when I explicitly said I was against the idea. So no deal.'  
_::Wow. I never thought you had the guts::  
'What's that supposed to mean?'  
::Oh, nothing::  
_'How can you be suggesting this Hiccup? With what you're suggesting, we won't be able to see each other again!'  
'Dad, last night I kept myself awake thinking about everyone who died yesterday, just because Dragons are still seen as _beasts_ or _devils_. I could change that,' I snorted at this. 'Sorry, we could change that, but it would involve me leaving anyway, but this way everyone gets back into the village and Tyar gets what he deserves. We both win', said Hiccup, but then more softly, he continued, 'and I'd return in a few years, to see you, once everything has calmed down.' Stoick stood there, barely moving a muscle, before he crumpled into Hiccup.  
'You're right, again. I need to trust you more. If this is what you think is best, then I'll go with it' he mumbled, using the very much perfected skill of holding back and hiding tears.  
'Thanks Dad. Now let's go and tell everyone else. The sooner you 'drive us off', the more believable it will be. Come on.'

* * *

Suffice to say, all the other Vikings reacted the same way Stoick first did.

'B-but Hiccup, you can't go without us!' yelled Ruffnut, rather angrily, 'we're your friends!'  
'She's right, Hiccup. Please, reconsider', agreed Fishlegs.  
'Look, guys, I'm sorry, but this is just the best option we have. Plus, this is something I've been wanting to do for a while now anyway.'  
'Dude, we're totally not letting you go' said Snotlout, pulling a superior face, 'even if we have to tie you down'.  
'Snot, we've been there and done that, and Hiccup beat your butt!' shouted Tuffnut from his side. 'People, let the man go.'  
'You think this is right?' asked Hiccup, and I perked up curiously too.  
'Sure. We get to go home, and you get your adventure-mission-thing, what's not to like?'  
'The part where we don't get to see him for a year, dumb ass!'  
'Oh give it a rest sis, just because you have a crush on him'  
'DO NOT!'  
'Complete drag- OW! STOP IT!'

* * *

Eventually, we managed to convince the remaining teens and adults that what Hiccup suggested was the only option open to us. But it wasn't easy. And then it was my turn to voice my opinion.  
_::Hiccup, are you really sure about this?::  
_'Oh Toothless, not you too; I thought I had made myself clear that I was going to do this?'  
_::But why?::  
_'WHY? Because I want to save some dragons' lives, that's why!'  
_::But it's not, is it? Come on, I know you better than this. What's the real reason?::_ Hiccup then sighed heavily, and look me in the eye.  
'I should have known that you would guess. I feel bad, awful, about all those dragons that died trying to help us. I kinda figured that if I saved some others, maybe even those dragons' families, then I could go some way to rectifying what happened because of me. If I hadn't... done ANY of this, hadn't got this God-damned ability, then they would still be alive and we would still be all happy in Berk, not outcasts.'  
_::So what can we do about all the deaths, yesterday?::  
_'Nothing.'  
_::Except...::  
_'Except make sure they didn't die for nothing.'  
_::Exactly, so how are we going to do that?::_  
'Hold on, you're for my plan now?'  
_::I was never against it. You just needed to come to terms with what happened, and how it is NOT your fault::_  
'... Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good, ya' know that?'  
_::Thanks... I think::_

* * *

'We all set, guys?' shouted Hiccup from the sky, currently in his dragon form. A chorus of _'Yeah!' _and_ 'Let's do it!'_ surrounded me as I, too, took off from the ground and joined Hiccup in the sky.  
_::This is, without doubt, the most stupid, yet the __best__ idea you have ever had!::_ I yelled, adrenaline pumping through my system. If we could pull this off, we would be home-free, literally. If not, one or both of us could end up killed. As we flew around to the front of the village, several calls of _'Night Fury, GET DOWN'_ came from the confused Vikings below, and I revelled in the feeling of being feared once again.  
_'If this doesn't work, it's been nice knowing you, Toothless'_ called Hiccup, firing a blast into the village, but being careful not to hit anyone, or any building, but still be a threat. Someone in the village obviously had more than the average Viking IQ, because I could see a few rough contraptions that looked like Hiccup's older mangler being wheeled out, and I quickly disposed of them with my own bolt. Only one thing was going to shoot us out the sky that day... although Stoick was running a little late. _'He should be here by now!'  
::They'll be hiding behind the trees, waiting for the right momen-::_  
_'Finally!'_ Hiccup screeched as his father came into view, yelling insults and curses at us along with the other members of the tribe. In the distance, I could see Fishlegs wheel out our own Mangler – Mark II – this one designed to fire spears instead of rope. And boy, was Fishy about to get lucky. I fired another blast near a crowd of Vikings that had assembled on the beach, throwing a few back some three yards, but not seriously hurting anyone.

Behind me, Hiccup executed a perfect backwards loop, the signal we had agreed on, and within seconds Fishlegs fired the Mangler, sending a (blunted) spear hurtling towards us. With lightning-fast reflexes, Hiccup caught the lance between his left elbow and body, making it look like he had been stabbed, but then he began falling, fast. He let out a screech of pain and landed head first in the shallow waters where Berk became ocean. Just as planned, I dove straight down after him, pulling him from the salt water and landing rather ungracefully on a nearby hill, but only then did I notice.

Hiccup's side was covered with blood.

I quickly pulled the spear free from the fresh wound that was still seeping blood, and Hiccup screamed in response. Pushing the gash closed, I whispered, '_Hiccup, this is deep - you missed the catch_.' I quickly thanked the Gods once more – he was still conscious enough to hear me and think straight. Almost immediately he began changing back into his human form. I quickly pulled some clothes out of the make-shift vine saddle bag and lay them next to him, then turning my attention to the Vikings that were charging towards us – Stoick, Gobber and the Teens included... they didn't know Hiccup was actually hurt! I fired a blast in front of the crowd, halting some but missing the majority. Returning my attention to Hiccup, I was stunned once more; his side was in almost perfect condition, except for some bruising! It was like Night Fury-Hiccup and Human-Hiccup shared two _completely_ different bodies!  
_::Get on!::_ I shouted, but Hiccup just stood there, peering down at his chest. Bloody, blotchy stains expanded from the bruising, and a gash started appearing under his armpit. _::Lie Down!::_ I ordered, and he did... sort of. He fell over from the shock, and I only just caught him with my head. As he clutched his side, I glanced back towards the approaching Vikings – they were mere seconds away!

In an act of desperation, I bit down, _hard_ on my own fore-paw drawing a light flow of my own blood. Holding my leg over Hiccup's wound, the red drops fell in and his gasping increased. I fired a few more blasts into the oncoming mob, but it only bought me ten more seconds, tops, and he was still bleeding... the blood didn't work! Roaring out to the heavens, I begged for help... Hiccup could not die here! After all we had done, were going to do, he _had_ to live.

I lowered my head to my dying friend, my snout touching his blood-soaked chest, as he breathed his final breaths. The Vikings were meters away now... and they were going to wish they weren't. Narrowing my eyes, I let loose all my anger, fury and rage in one unholy roar, stopping Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Gobber in their tracks – finally, they noticed something was wrong. Licking my nose clean from Hiccup's blood, I charged at the leading Viking, Tyar, biting down on his left arm. He screamed loudly, initially bashing my head with his free limbs, but instead opting for that damned pressure point all dragons have below our chins... I released the brute to escape his trap, and readied more gas in my throat. However, as I released it, a blur dove into my side, sending my blast off target, harmlessly into the sea next to us. Swinging around to stare at my new opponent, I gaped...

It was Hiccup.

'_Come On!'_ he yelled, taking flight away from the villagers, and I slowly joined him, still astounded by his miracle recovery... my blood didn't work, I doubted the Gods had intervened, yet there he was, right before me. _'I'll explain as soon as we're clear'  
::I'm holding you to that!::_ I replied, and sped away from the only place I ever had to really call a proper home.

* * *

Half an hour's worth of silent flying later, a deserted island finally came into view, and we both decided to land for a rest. I was down first, impacting on some dried leaves which I quickly turned into a nice ash bed, excusing the minor fire I put out when I laid down. Hiccup sat next to me, and I was overjoyed by his company.  
_'They spoke to me, like they did to you'_ he said, looking rather deflated.  
_::And... what did they do?::  
'They didn't tell you everything about Fenrir's legend. When I took your blood, it gave me the ability to change, but you took my blood, didn't you?'  
::No... Unless you count me cleaning my muzzle from – yes, I did::  
'Then by doing this, you completed the last few conditions to this myth, Toothless. You've bound our life forces together. While you live, so do I. Why I live, so do you.'_ It took me a few seconds to grasp what Hiccup was saying... we were, essentially, two halves of a whole now. You can't kill one of us without killing the other.  
_::This is great!::_ I yelled, voicing my happiness, but Hiccup interrupted me.  
_'It's not that good. Look...'_ he said, raising a paw and slamming it against a nearby rock. As soon as it made contact, a short, sharp pain made itself known in my own leg. Oh dear... _'You see now?'  
::I can live with this::  
'And d'you know what? So can I'_ he joked, turning over to catch some sleep. _'Goodnight, Toothless'.  
Night Hiccup._

I spent a few last minutes going over what had happened... I had flown several hundred miles, taken part in some obscene plan to save ourselves and our friends, almost killed a lot of people, and Hiccup had been stabbed, killed, revived, was now a sort of blood brother to me and we were now free to do as we pleased. All because of our blood.

All because of The Blood of a Night Fury.

* * *

CELEBRATE! IT'S OVER!

WOW, I never thought this day would come, what, with all my - I wont cover it up - bone-idled laziness. Im sorry.

So, to end this thrilling story, a few thank you's:

- Thank you to Calico and Victoria62015 for your help with beta'ing - this would NOT be what it is without your help,  
- Adam Warren, despite the fact that you're lazy and have an incredibly short attention span, and probably will never finish the film of this, thanks for your sarcastic advice,  
- Thank you to **EVERYONE** for reading this and reviewing and favouriting and subscribing and generally being amazing,  
- Additional thanks, added 6th May 2011, for Portgas D. Nikky, for her help in editing my passage of many errors.

Well, here we are, the end of our story. It has been a great adventure and you have all helped me make it possible. So it only seems appropriate to leave on this line...

May Spirit and the winds guide you, dear friends.


End file.
